La danseuse du désert et Harry Potter
by Tamsyn Smith
Summary: Sianti,une jeune fille de 16 ans au caractère bien trempé,obligée de suivre son père en Angleterre à cause de Lord Voldemortil n'en rate pas une celuilà se retrouve à Londres pour la première fois de sa vie...Voilà qui promet des vacances mouvementées!
1. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1-L'arrivée._

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin, il n'y avait pas eu de canicule cette année, le temps était doux. En plein Londres, d'une haute et belle maison de boulevard, s'échappaient des bribes de conversations. Des hommes et des femmes tenaient une discussion animée dans un des salons ; la plupart d'entre eux portaient des robes. Leurs couleurs chatoyantes et la finesse des tissus égalaient la beauté de leurs découpes. Certaines personnes étaient habillées en costume ; un détail pourtant dérangeait : tous leurs vêtements étaient froissés. Toutes les personnes qui se tenaient là avaient des traits contractés et fatigués, comme leurs tenues. Leurs voix étaient tendues, criardes, parfois brisées et inaudibles, parfois puissantes et fermes...

De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre tentait vainement de détendre l'atmosphère et des rires crispés s'élevaient dans la pièce. C'était ainsi depuis l'annonce du retour de Lord Voldemort...La crainte, la peur et les pleurs revenaient dans les foyers tandis que les terribles souvenirs de son règne refaisaient surface dans les mémoires, plus forts et plus exacerbés que jamais.

Au prermier étage, une jeune fille essayait de se changer les idées en lisant, seule dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. De belles boucles noires tombaient sur ses épaules et encadraient son visage hâlé. Sianti avait les traits fins, des yeux si sombres qu'on avait du mal à distinguer la pupille de l'iris et de longs cils noirs qui accentuaient son regard. Elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires rouges foncées lorsqu'elle lisait.

Sans un bruit, un chat entra dans la chambre. Il avait des poils noirs, luisants, collés à sa peau. Ses oreilles étaient effilées, comme celles d'un lynx, et il possédait deux longues queues aux extrémités touffues. En le voyant s'approcher de son lit, Sianti se leva, retira ses lunettes et s'approcha du chat.

- _Coucou ma belle !_ pensa t-elle en caressant la chatte. _Tu as fait un tour? Tu n'as pas fait de dégâts aux cuisines, j'espère ? _

_- Bien sûr que non ! _répondit la chatte

_- Et Kephren ?_

_- Il n'y a pas été, il est dans le jardin. _

_- Parfait ! conclu Sianti._

Sianti examina sa chambre, elle en était assez fière : elle avait enfin réussi à recréer l'atmosphère douce, paisible et chaleureuse de sa chambre en Egypte.

Comme dans la plupart des pays, un diplomate avait été envoyé en Angleterre pour resserrer les liens entre les gouvernements et opposer une résistance plus grande à Lord Voldemort. C'était son père que le gouvernement égyptien de la magie avait choisi. Ils avaient donc emménagé à Londres, un mois auparavant. Il avait choisi cette maison pour son histoire : elle était très ancienne et avait accueilli plusieurs sorciers renommés.

Ca avait été dur pour elle de tout quitter du jour au lendemain : son frère qui avait préféré rester en Egypte, ses amis, ses habitudes, son pays,... Heureusement, elle avait été très bien accueillie en Angleterre où on l'avait entourée de mille et une attentions. Finalement, le déménagement s'était bien passé et, depuis, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour regretter son pays.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était son entrée à Poudlard, l ecole de sorcellerie : elle se demandait quel était le niveau de cette école et comment cette année allait se passer avec Voldemort de retour. Et si les gouvernements décidaient de fermer les écoles ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas rater une année. L'obtention de ses ASPIC- Accumulation de Sorcellerie Poussée, Intensive et Contraignante - était très importante pour elle. Elle voulait les obtenir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir travailler avec son père au ministère. Elle avait décidé de passer des ASPIC en potion, botanique, métamorphose, sortilèges, astronomie et défense contre les forces du mal. Elle était très douée en potion, botanique, astronomie, moyenne en défense contre les forces du mal et en métamorphose et un peu moins bonne en sortilèges. Mais elle était sure de réussir quand même. Elle avait toujours aimé apprendre et lire. Les études avaient donc toujours été un réel plaisir pour elle. Bien sur, c'était parfois épuisant, comme l'an dernier où elle avait du beaucoup travailler pour combler ses lacunes en arithmancie. Mais elle avait finalement passé haut la main ses examens.

- Sianti !

Sianti, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, sursauta. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était allongée sur le lit et Indra s'était pelotonnée à côté d'elle. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle, il était déjà six heures. Elle fit cependant attention à ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas déranger Indra. Celle-ci, habituée aux mouvements de sa maîtresse, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Sianti, descends s'il te plaît !

- Oui, papa ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle sortit de sa chambre. Son père l'attendait au bas des escaliers.

- Dépêche-toi ! Rama est déjà là !

- Quoi ? Sianti se précipita dans le salon principal, la tête de son frère apparaissait dans les flammes de la cheminée.

- Salut ma belle! Ca va?

- Rama !

Sianti s'approcha du feu et fit un énorme bisou à son frère.

- Attention aux flammes ! s'écria son père.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout va bien en Egypte ? Et Nauli, comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle après avoir pris un coussin et s'être confortablement assise devant son frère.

Pendant ce temps, leur père s'était éclipsé préférant laisser ses enfants profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Les problèmes dont il avait à parler avec son fils attendraient bien un peu.

- Nauli ? Eh bien...Rama rougit un peu.

- C'est pas vrai, tu t'es encore disputé avec elle ? s exclama Sianti qui connaissait bien les deboires amoureuses de son frere. Décidément tu ne changeras jamais ! Et elle partit dans un grand rire cristallin.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

- Excuse-moi, Rama ! Et qu'as-tu prévu pour te faire pardonner ? demanda-t-elle en refoulant son rire.

- Je compte l'emmener dîner aux chandelles demain soir ! Ca nous fera du bien à tous les deux de faire une petite pause, nous sommes tellement pris par notre travail qu'on ne se voit presque plus !

- C'est sur qu'en étant journalistes pour deux journaux differents, c'est plus difficile de vous voir ! Mais si tu veux vraiment lui faire plaisir, prépare le dîner toi-même, dans ton appartement ! Ca la touchera sûrement beaucoup plus !

- Oui, mais je pensais trava...

- Ramaaaa !Attention !

- Bon, bon, d'accord ! Je ferai comme tu dis !

- Et que vas-tu lui cuisiner ?

- Sianti ! Laisse-moi un peu de temps,je viens à peine de décider de lui faire la cuisine !

- Bon, bon ça va ! Mais à ta place, je lui ferais un tajine de lapin aux olives et aux citrons ! C'est ce que tu fais de mieux ! Et si tu veux j'ai une très bonne recette de dessert ! Rapide et délicieux !

- A vos ordres mon caporal ! dit-il en imitant le salut d'un soldat !

- D'accord ! J'ai compris, je ne dis plus rien ! repondit-elle en faisant semblant de bouder.

- Petit scarabée, va ! Parle-moi plutôt de toi ! Ca se passe bien ici ?

- Ca va, c'est plutôt chouette... Papa m'a acheté la robe pour la danse de l'Embrasement ! Elle est magnifique !

- Tu as déjà fini la danse de l'Eclosion ! s'exclama-t-il abasourdi ! Mais tu l'as à peine commencée il y a 2 mois ! Tu n'es pas la descendante d'une danseuse du désert pour rien !

- Oui, je sais et je remercie maman tous les jours pour le don qu'elle m'a donné.

- Toi, alors ! Tu as du beaucoup t'entraîner quand même!

- Tu sais, à part décorer ma chambre, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire ici !

- Au fait, j'ai appris que Harry Potter faisait ses études à Poudlard !

- Et ?

- Rien, je pensais que ça t'intéresserait c'est tout !

- Oh, moi, tu sais, il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Du moment qu'il n'a pas la grosse tête !

- Tu ne crois pas ce qu'on dit de lui dans les journaux ?

- Excuse-moi Rama mais quand tu vois les changements d'opinion de la Gazette des Sorciers, ça ne te donne pas vraiment confiance !

- Tu marques un point ! Mais tout de même, c'est une légende vivante ! Ca ne te fait pas d'effet ?

- Il n'a sûrement jamais demandé à en devenir une ! Ce doit être un fardeau pour lui...Devenir une légende parce que ses parents sont morts assassinés par un malade pour le protéger... qui voudrait d'une telle célébrité ! Même si je respecte le choix de maman et que je bénis le don qu'elle m'a laissé, j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste en vie…auprès de moi…

- Pardonne-moi Sianti, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, j'ai été stupide ! Mais sache une chose, maman t'a toujours aimée, elle ne voulait pas partir…C'était…, Rama laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- C'était ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu viens de dire « c'était… » !

- Non, non, tu as du rêver...Et sinon, comment pressens-tu ta rentrée ?...

Sianti sut à ce moment-là que son frère lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qui la concernait, quelque chose d'important, qu'il ne le lui dirait pas...

Une heure s'écoula sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et leur père entra dans la pièce sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

- Mh, mh ! toussota–t-il pour signaler sa présence.

- Papa ? interrogea Sianti en se retournant.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie mais j'ai à parler avec ton frère maintenant !

- Bon, tant pis ! soupira-t-elle.

- Au revoir Rama !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai bientôt ! dit-il en l'embrassant.

- N'oublie pas de descendre à 8h00 pour le dîner Sianti! Tu sais bien que Mlle Cassandre déteste qu'on fasse attendre son repas !

- Oui, papa !

Sianti se leva et quitta son frère de bonne grâce. Elle savait que son père et lui devaient parler de choses importantes qu'ils devaient garder secrètes. Malgré cela, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur, elle n'aimait pas être tenue à l'écart et son frère lui manquait.

Comme elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire, elle décida de remonter lire dans sa chambre. Indra était encore sur son lit alors Sianti pris une brosse et entreprit de la brosser soigneusement. La chatte ronronna de plaisir.

Sianti repensa alors à ce qu'avait laissé échapper son frère et à sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle était l'une des rares descendantes des danseuses du désert.

D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, les danseuses du désert formaient une tribu de danseuses sillonnant les déserts, comme son nom l'indiquait. C'était une tribu très mystérieuse et très peu connue. La particularité de ces danseuses était que, en plus de pouvoir lancer des sorts à travers leurs danses comme la plupart des danseuses magiciennes, elles avaient la capacité de contrôler les éléments à travers leurs danses. Lorsqu'elles dansaient en groupe en y mettant toute leur puissance, elles pouvaient déclencher d'énormes cataclysmes.

Quand une tribu se trouvait en difficulté à cause de la sécheresse, elle faisait appel aux danseuses qui venaient provoquer une pluie, c'est pourquoi les danseuses étaient considérées par les autres tribus comme des semi déesses. Les danseuses avaient pour mission d'aider chaque tribu sans distinctions de clans ou de pouvoirs magiques.

Le don de contrôler les éléments en dansant se transmettait uniquement de mère en fille. A chaque danseuse était liée une sashtet. Kephren et Indra étaient des sashtets. Les sashtets étaient une lignée de chattes protectrices liée à la lignée des danseuses du désert. Lorsqu'une danseuse donnait naissance à une fille, la sashtet à laquelle elle était liée donnait naissance à une sashtet. Les deux bébés naissaient exactement au même moment et étaient dès lors liés par le lien qui unit toute danseuse à sa sashtet.

Ce lien leur permettait de communiquer mentalement et de savoir à chaque instant où se trouvait l'autre. Chacune ressentait la douleur physique de l'autre. Les sashtets avaient aussi la capacité de créer un champ de protection magique.

Une sashtet n'existait que pour et par sa danseuse, elle vivait pour la protéger et mourait quand sa danseuse mourait. Les sashtets avaient donc une espérance de vie bien plus longue qu'un chat normal.

Elles ressemblaient fortement à des chattes mais avaient des oreilles de lynx, deux fines queues qui se terminaient par des boules de poils et de longs poils collés le long de leur corps qu'elles pouvaient gonfler sous l'effet d'un sentiment violent. Elles ressemblaient alors à de gros hérissons.

Sianti repensa aussi au fait qu'elle n'avait pas une seule sashtet mais deux dont un mâle, Kephren !Ce qui était quasi impossible étant donné que les sashtets donnaient toujours naissance à des femelles pour perpétuer la race lorsque venait le moment d enfanter, elles partaient a la recherche d un male d une autre espece ce qui donnait des croisements parfois etranges...

Sianti avait beau poser des questions, on ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi. Elle avait donc décidé de le découvrir elle-même. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle lisait autant et qu'elle était aussi contente d'entrer à Poudlard, elle découvrirait peut-être quelque chose là-bas.

Après un quart d'heure, elle prit son livre et se remit à lire. Elle lisait « L'histoire de Poudlard » qu'elle avait trouvé quelques jours auparavant dans la bibliothèque. L'ancien propriétaire avait constitué une très belle bibliothèque qu'il avait laissée là avant de partir. Elle l'avait vu traînant sur une étagère et s'était dit qu'au moins, en le lisant, elle en saurait un peu plus sur son école. Cette lecture était, d'ailleurs, des plus intéressantes. Elle apprit ainsi tout sur sa future école depuis sa fondation jusqu'à aujourd'hui et tout ce qu'elle lisait la rendait encore un peu plus impatiente d'y entrer. Elle termina sa lecture peu avant huits heures et descendit à temps pour ne pas se faire réprimander. Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger son père était déjà à table...

- Assieds-toi, ma chérie ! Au fait, demain, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Le directeur de Poudlard ? Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Sianti, soudain intéressée.

- Lui-même mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Bon, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au théâtre voir une pièce de Shakespeare ? Tu pourrais passer l'après-midi sur le chemin de Traverse, je te retrouverai là-bas une fois que mon entrevue se serait terminée, nous dînerions ensemble en ville et ensuite nous irions au théâtre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Même si son père était un sorcier, il avait beaucoup de respect pour les moldus et aimait beaucoup l'art moldu. Il emmenait donc souvent Sianti au théâtre, à des expositions, des spectacles...moldus.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle. Elle adorait le théâtre et avait très envie de sortir, c'était une excellente occasion pour se changer les idées.

- Pourrais-je quand même le voir ? Lui parler ?

- Qui ?

- Dumbledore, tiens !

- Oh, on verra, on verra ! S'il accepte et qu'il a le temps, pourquoi pas ? Mais il ne faudra pas insister, c'est un homme très occupé, s'il te dit non, tu ne protesteras pas ! C'est clair ?

- Clair comme de l'eau de roche ! répondit Sianti, merci papa !

Sianti finit son repas et monta dans sa chambre. Elle lut encore un bon moment et s'endormit ensuite en se demandant comment pouvait bien être cet homme mythique qui avait vaincu le grand mage noir Grindelwald, était devenu directeur de Poudlard, et surtout, comment était le seul homme que Lord Voldemort craignait.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir, comme vous voulez !-) Voilà le chapitre 2, il est plus court que le premier car j'ai du le diviser. Il aurait été trop long sinon ! C'est mieux comme ça ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews !

_**Chapitre 2-Des vacances de rêves.**_

Harry passait des vacances fabuleuses. Il avait passé deux courtes semaines chez les Dursley où il y avait été malheureux comme une tombe à ressasser la mort de Sirius. Pour une fois, les Dursley l'avaient laissé en paix. Ils l'avaient à peine embêté sûrement grâce aux menaces de Lupin, Maugrey, des Weasley,...et des autres. Après ces deux semaines, il était allé chez les Weasley. Bien sûr ce n'était pas toujours rose, Lord Voldemort étant de retour, mais au moins il était entouré de ses amis, de gens qu'il aimaient et qui l'aimaient et il n'était plus dans l'ignorance comme l'an dernier .

Après la mort de Sirius, c'était très important pour lui ; il serait sûrement devenu fou de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers et fou de chagrin si ses amis ne l'avaient pas épaulé.

Peu à peu, il avait accepté la mort de Sirius...C'avait été dur, terriblement dur...La douleur était toujours là, bien sûr, mais moins présente dans son esprit...comme... en sourdine...

Et puis il avait de l'occupation chez les Weasley ! Comme Harry et Ron avaient décidé de se diriger vers la carrière d'Auror et qu'ils étaient maintenant en deuxième cycle, ils travaillaient pendant les vacances. Hermione leur avait préparé un programme de révision : Harry et Ron travaillaient avec elle en alternance, un jour l'un, un jour l'autre sauf les week-ends où ils ne travaillaient pas. Elle leur faisait travailler leurs points faibles et perfectionner leurs autres aptitudes. De son côté, elle avait décidé de faire, elle aussi, carrière au Ministère de la Magie mais dans la section consacrée aux animaux magiques. Elle espérait qu'ainsi elle pourrait modifier les lois concernant les elfes de maison.

Tous les matins, un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix venait leur donner des cours de défense contre les forces du mal d'une ou deux heures. Ils avaient ensuite un entraînement sportif, toujours avec un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Après un échauffement et différents exercices, ils passaient par ce qu'ils avaient baptisé la Salle des Dangers, en référence aux X-MENS. Son aménagement était à chaque fois différent, ils devaient y faire un parcours et, bien entendu, déjouer les pièges. Ils s'exerçaient parfois seuls, parfois à deux ou encore à trois. Les membres de l'Ordre et le reste des Weasley s'y entraînaient aussi. Mme Weasley savait qu'il valait mieux que ses enfants soient le mieux préparés, elle les laissait donc s'entraîner.

Kingsley leur avait raconté que les membres de l'Ordre avaient créé cette salle et ses différents aménagements en se basant sur les situations qu'ils avaient rencontrées en se battant contre Lord Voldemort il y a seize ans et au cours de leurs différentes carrières.

La salle avait été construite sous Le Terrier et avait été rendue incartable et indétectable. Pour y accéder, ils devaient donner un mot de passe qui changeait régulièrement. Un secret absolu entourait cette salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler à voix haute et ne pouvaient évidemment pas en parler à leurs amis. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione en connaissaient l'existence.

Harry et Ron devaient obtenir des ASPIC en défense contre les Forces du Mal, sortilèges, métamorphose, botanique, soins aux créatures magiques et potion. A leur plus grand désespoir ! Hermione passait des ASPIC en histoire de la magie, soins aux créatures magiques, botanique, sortilèges, métamorphose et potion.

Entre l'entraînement, les révisions, le dégnomage de jardin, les matchs de quidditch, les parties d'échec de sorcier, les après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse et les visites des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour penser.

De plus, il avait des cours d'occlumancie deux fois par semaine avec Dumbledore. Il avait appris à contrôler les élans de haine qu'il avait en le voyant et était maintenant capable d'empêcher Voldemort de modifier ses rêves.

Malgré cela, il redoutait la nuit, quand il était seul dans son lit, plongé dans les ténèbres, et que ses pensées et ses cauchemars l'assaillaient. Ils étaient de plus en plus terribles. Il y revoyait la scène de la mort de Sirius mélangée à celle du meurtre de Cédric. Parfois il rêvait même que Voldemort le tuait ou encore qu'il tuait Voldemort. Il dormait peu et très mal, d'un sommeil léger. Il se réveillait régulièrement complètement en sueur, tremblant violemment. Evidemment, il n'en avait parlé à personne...Il ne voulait pas, pas encore. Il n'avait pas envie d'être continuellement assailli par des questions et des regards inquiets. Pour l'instant, il préférait profiter de ses vacances.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Giny discutaient dans la chambre de Ron quand Mrs Weasley y entra brusquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Harry, s'exclama-t-elle, tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

- Euh...le vingt-huit, je crois...

- Absolument ! Dans deux jours, c'est ton anniversaire ! Que dirais-tu d'organiser une petite fête ?

- Une fête ! s'écria-t-il abasourdi. Mais...je...on n'a...

- Jamais organise de fête pour ton anniversaire ! intervint Giny. Raison de plus !

- On pourra inviter Neville et Luna ! proposa Hermione.

- Et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! dit Ron.

- Que...oui...effectivement balbutia Harry.

- Parfait, reprit Mrs Weasley, demain, il faudra que vous alliez faire des courses pour préparer un repas d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. Pendant ce temps, j'en profiterai pour faire un grand nettoyage. Heureusement, j'ai déjà envoyé les invitations ! Il n'y a plus qu'à envoyer les confirmations !

Et elle se précipita hors de la pièce.

Harry n'en revenait pas...une fête pour son anniversaire. C'était la première en seize ans. Une vague de joie et de gratitude envers ses amis et les Weasley monta en lui. Hermione, Ron et Giny s'étaient tournés vers Harry et le regardaient avec de grands sourires :

- Harry ! Si tu te voyais ! pouffa Giny.

Il releva la tête, sourit, prit un gros coussin et le lui lança à la figure.

- Espèce de...Prends ça !

Une énorme bataille de coussins commença.

Après une heure de bataille acharnée, Mrs Weasley les appela pour le dîner. La soirée se finit tout en douceur, chacun donnant son avis sur la meilleure façon d'animer la fête.

Le lendemain, après une très grasse matinée due à une autre de ces longues nuits de discussion entre amis, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley était déjà affairée aux fourneaux.

- Enfin, vous voilà, s'exclama-t-elle, il est presque midi ! Quand vous aurez déjeuné et que vous vous serez habillés et lavés, redescendez ! Je vous donnerai la liste des courses.

Encore tout engourdi, ils s'assirent en silence et engloutirent leurs petits- déjeunés. Ils redescendirent trente minutes plus tard, l'excitation leur donnait des ailes. Mrs Weasleys leur tendit la liste :

- Bon, comme il me manque certains aliments magiques, vous devez aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Et achetez aussi de la poudre de cheminette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire; il adorait le Chemin de Traverse : passer des après-midi entière à la terrasse d'un café, se balader dans les ruelles, discuter quidditch avec Ron en admirant les balais exposés en vitrine…Et puis, il le connaissait comme sa poche maintenant.

- Bon, si on se débarrassait vite fait des courses et qu'on allait prendre une glace chez Florian ? proposa-t-il.

Il était devenu un habitué du glacier, il l'avait découvert trois ans auparavant et s'était lié d'amitié avec le propriétaire. Depuis, il ne manquait jamais de passer le saluer à chaque fois qu'il venait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ok ! On divise la liste et on se sépare pour aller plus vite ? demanda Ginny.

- Bonne idée ! Voilà une moitié, dit Ron.

- On se retrouve après chez Florian et on mange une glace ? proposa Harry.

- Okay, à toute à l'heure !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les persos et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne Katleen Rowling et à elle seule !

Je poste déjà le chapitre 3 (qui n'aurait du arriver que dans 2 semaines au moins) parce que vos reviews me démange, j'ai trop envie d'y répondre !!!!!!!!7 reviews?! Vraiment je n'en attendais pas autant, pas aussi vite et encore moins de gens que je ne connais pas (même si on est sur fan fic, je ne pensais qu'elle serait déjà lue par d'autres personnes que mes copains !)!

Lywen : Merci, t'es adorable ! Bien sûr qu'on va reprendre notre premier projet ! Continue tes fics, je les adore !

Harmonia : Quel esprit critique et débordent ! Tu sembles sure de toi ! Pour les tirets, c'est une erreur de manipulation quand je l'ai mise sur fan fic. Je n'y suis pas encore habituée! C'est qui Mary-Sue ? Pour ce qui est des opinions de Sianti vis-à-vis de Harry, c'est volontaire, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi (je ne vais pas tous vous dire non plus !-) Sinon, désolée de réduire en miettes tes hypothèses, mais Kephren (le sashtet mâle) n'est absolument pas destiné à Harry. Je l'ai expliqué, les sashtets sont liés par un lien mental à leurs danseuses et ils meurent quand leurs danseuses meurent ou plutôt parce que. Ils ne peuvent donc pas avoir d'autres propriétaires. Kephren appartient à Sianti et à elle seule. Sianti n'est pas musulmane, elle est une danseuse du désert ce qui est une religion en soi, je donnerai plus de détails en temps voulu. Comme tu l'as dit, ce serait dommage de dévoiler la trame dès le premier chapitre !

Alpo : Comme tu le vois, la suite arrive !

Mes copains : merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vraiment, vous êtes trop fort, ça fait super plaisir !

Comme ce sont les fêtes, je vous poste le chapitre 3 pour Noël et le 4 pour le Nouvel An ! Si ce ne sont pas de beaux cadeaux ça ?!

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le lendemain matin, Sianti se réveilla à l'aube, fraîche et dispose. Elle ne sortit pas immédiatement de son lit, elle y resta allongée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se concentra pour percevoir au maximum ce qui l'entourait.

A ses pieds, elle sentait les poitrines d'Indra et Kephren se soulever régulièrement et le long de son corps, le poids du drap qui la recouvrait et l'air encore frais du matin. Elle entendait les oiseaux chanter dans le jardin, leurs ailes battre et les ronflements de son père au bout du couloir. Ensuite, elle se représenta mentalement la maison, ses habitants et enfin le jardin. Après cet exercice, elle se leva sans déranger Kephren et Indra, mit une robe légère et descendit danser au jardin. La nature était belle et elle voulait en profiter.

Elle dansa de longues minutes, profitant de la fraîcheur matinale. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle entama la danse de l'éclosion. Sans musique, l'effet n'était pas aussi grand mais quand elle s'arrêta de danser toutes les fleurs du jardin étaient écloses. Sianti sourit, c'était un spectacle magnifique.

_- C'est vrai, c'est un spectacle magnifique !_

_- Mmmh, _pensa Sianti en respirant une fleur_, ça me rappelle l'Egypte._

_- Ca te manque, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Comment cela pourrait-il ne pas me manquer ? L'Egypte ne te manque pas Kephren ?_

_- Oh, si ! Sa quiétude, sa chaleur, sa douceur, notre jardin luxuriant, le parfum des fleurs, nos amis, nos habitudes,...Tout me manque ! _répondit le sashtet en soupirant.

_- Pardonne-moi de vous avoir obliger à partir !_

_- Tu ne pas à te faire pardonner, je suis un sashtet, je te suivrai partout où tu iras et te protégerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !_

_- Merci, Kephren, _répondit Sianti en s'approchant du sashtet et en le caressant. _J'ai tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes pas de simples chats, toi et Indra._

_- Et puis, l'Angleterre est un pays très intéressant !_reprit le chat en changeant de conversation._ Ces habitants sont très accueillants !_

_- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que la voisine avait une très jolie chatte ! _répliqua Sianti_. Alors, Casanova des gouttières, comment se déroulent vos conquêtes ?_

_- On ne peut mieux !_

_- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu hier ?_

_- Hé, oui ! Faire la cour à une demoiselle demande du temps et de la patience !_

_- Ah, bon ? _demanda Sianti avec un sourire amusé

_- Evidemment, il faut faire les choses en douceur, avec délicatesse, pour ne pas effaroucher une demoiselle ! Et, tu me connais, jamais je ne ferai preuve d'impolitesse ou d'indélicatesse envers l'une d'elle._

_- Tu es bien trop gentleman pour ça ! _répliqua-t-elle pour le taquiner

_- Tout à fait !_

_- Tu étais fait pour l'Angleterre, _surenchérit-elle en rigolant_. Et bien Kephren, je suis désolée de couper court à cette conversation des plus intéressante et des plus instructive mais je vais me doucher._

_- Va donc ma petite, va donc, _répliqua-t-il amusé.

_- A tantôt !_

Sianti huma une dernière fois le parfum des fleurs, rentra dans la maison et monta prendre une douche.

Quand elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, son père était déjà table, un journal à la main.

- Bonjour, papa ! dit-elle en l'embrassant. Bien dormi ?

- Mmh et toi ?

- Très bien ! Je me suis réveillée avec la lumière du jour et j'ai été dans le jardin, répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Je sais, je t'y ai vue. Tu danses de mieux en mieux, tu as fait des progrès impressionnants. Le jardin est splendide!

- Merci ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers le journal.

- Rien du côté moldu, c'est incroyable que le ministère arrive encore à garder les attaques des Mangemorts secrètes.

- Et du côté sorcier ?

- Les nouvelles ne s'améliorent pas : on n'a toujours rien trouvé sur l'emplacement du repaire de Lord Voldemort, toujours pas de nouvelles sur l'endroit où sont partis les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts ont encore attaqué des moldus.

- Quelle bande de lâches !! s'exclama Sianti, si au moins ils s'en prenaient à des sorciers !

- Qu'ils s'en prennent à des sorciers ou pas ne change rien, Sianti, ils tuent des innocents.

- C'est vrai, mais quand même, les moldus sont sans défenses devant eux !

- Mais très peu de personnes sont capables de faire face à un Mangemort. Que tu sois sorcier ou moldu, face un Avada Kevadra, tes chances de survivre sont infimes.

- Je sais mais...

- Sianti, essaie de comprendre que ce sont des Mangemorts ! Que tu sois innocent, sorcier, moldu, jeune ou vieux, ils te tueront. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais nous sommes en guerre. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ce ne sont plus quelques attentats écartés, maintenant que leur Seigneur est de retour, ils ont le champ libre... Ils n'ont peut-être pas encore fait beaucoup de dégâts mais crois-moi, ça ne va pas tarder.

- Oui, papa, répondit Sianti en baissant les yeux.

- Je serai soulagé quand tu seras à Poudlard, dit-il en poussant un soupir.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Sianti les yeux écarquillés.

- Sianti, expliqua son père en soupirant une fois de plus, ne t'énerve pas. Je suis un diplomate venu d'Egypte pour former une alliance contre Voldemort, nous sommes des cibles de choix pour les Mangemorts.

- Je le savais, répliqua-t-elle blessée, mais je ne pensais pas que tu préfèrerais m'avoir loin de toi !

- Ma chérie, bien sûr, je voudrais te garder près de moi, passer plus de temps avec toi, mais c'est impossible. De plus, je suis certain que tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas.

- Plus en sécurité là où tu ne me verras même pas ?!

- Sianti, je ne permettrais pas que tu sois blessée par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais pas ! Et ta mère non plus ! De plus, j'ai une confiance totale en Dumbledore et Poudlard est une vraie forteresse. Fais-moi confiance, tu seras pleinement en sécurité sous sa direction.

- Mais...

- Sianti, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord...

- Bien, je reviendrai te prendre vers trois heures.

- D'accord.

- Sois à l'heure ! dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, papa.

- Bon, j'y vais maintenant, dit-il en se levant.

- Déjà ?

- Hélas, oui, ma chérie, j'ai beaucoup de gens à voir aujourd'hui, répondit-il en embrassant sa fille.

-Bon, à tantôt !

- A tantôt, passe une bonne matinée.

- Toi aussi, papa !

Et Sianti resta là, seule devant son assiette qui ne lui donnait vraiment plus envie. En un plop, elle transplana dans le jardin.

_- Indra, Kephren, venez près de moi ! _demanda Sianti en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

_- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, _intervint Indra en sortant de la maison. Car elle n'était pas dans le jardin comme Kephren mais dans la cage d'escalier.

_- Non_, pensa Sianti en caressant Indra.

_- Tu digères mal ta conversation avec ton père, je suppose _? demanda Kephren.

_- Oui, un peu._

_- Tu ne devrais pas, _répliqua Indra

_- Mais..._

_- Il a simplement voulu te faire comprendre que la guerre, même si elle ne te touchait pas encore, était bien présente et te touchera tôt ou tard. Sûrement plus vite que tu ne le penses, _continua-t-elle.

_- Mais..._

_- Et que tu n'étais pas en sécurité avec lui._

_- Je sais tout ça, seulement je préférais ne pas y penser._

_- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il t'en a parlé un peu brusquement, pour te faire descendre de ton nuage ! Enfin, Sianti, redescends sur terre ! Tu n'es plus une enfant !_

_- Allons Indra, calme-toi..._intervint Kephren.

_- Kephren, la protection passe aussi par l'information !_

_- Je le sais très bien ! Je voulais juste éviter une dispute !_

_- C'est bon Kephren, elle a raison, je dois garder les pieds sur terre ! Bon, s'y on s'occupait un peu de l'entretien de ce jardin pour ce changer les idées ?_

_- Effectivement, il en a bien besoin !_

En effet, même si la danse de Sianti l'avait rendu splendide, il était dans un piteux état. Les précédents propriétaires ne s'en étaient apparemment pas du tout occupés : des lierres avaient grimpé le long des murs et ceux-ci semblaient tenir debout uniquement grâce à eux. Le jardin était complètement envahi par le mauvaises herbes. Par on ne sait quel miracle, quelques plantes avaient résister à l'envahisseur et offraient à la vue de magnifiques fleurs.

Sianti passa donc le reste de la matinée à s'occuper du jardin, Kephren et Indra regardant plus qu'aidant.

A trois heures, elle retrouva son père dans le hall et ils rejoignirent le Chemin de Traverse grâce à un portoloin.

- On va où ? demanda Sianti.

- Et bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore dans un tea-room moldu.

- Un tea-room moldu ? répéta Sianti. Un tea-room, je peux comprendre, c'est un anglais ! Mais pourquoi ne pas être rester dans la partie sorcière de Londres ? Pour des raisons de sécurité ?

- Je remarque que notre conversation de ce matin ne t'a pas laissée indifférente, répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu as raison, c'est une question de sécurité.

- Pourtant les Mangemorts attaquent des lieux moldus.

- C'est vrai, mais il y a beaucoup plus de tea-rooms moldus que de tea-rooms sorciers. La probabilité qu'ils attaquent le nôtre est donc plus faible si nous allons dans un tea-room moldu. A moins qu'ils ne veuillent s'en pendre à nous et qu'ils aient découverts le lieu de notre rendez-vous, il y a peu de chance qu'ils attaquent le tea-room dans lequel nous nous trouverons.

- Vu sous cet angle...

- Il faut toujours envisager les choses sous tous les angles possibles, tu dois être prête à faire face à toute éventualité !

Ils avaient continuer de marcher tout en parlant et, après être sortis du Chaudron Baveur, avait atteint un carrefour. Le père de Sianti s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Nous allons prendre le bus !

- Le bus ? Tu es sérieux ? demanda Sianti pas le moins du monde déstabilisée par le mot bus étant donné qu'étant petite, elle était allée dans une école moldue et qu'elle avait donc déjà employé ce genre de transport.

- Pourquoi pas ? Nous irons plus vite !

- Comme tu veux...

Ils attendirent donc et prirent le bus. Celui-ci les emmena et les déposa près du vieux Londres.

- C'est dans le vieux Londres qu'on va ?

- Exactement ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait découvert un tea-room qui servait des gâteaux absolument délicieux !

Après quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant la façade très coquette d'un petit salon de thé, le « Apple's Heart » et y entrèrent. La salle était de taille normale, les murs étaient en bois lambrissé et les lampes diffusaient une lumière tamisée ce qui rendait l'atmosphère ouatée et chaleureuse. Il y avait environ sept tables en bois sur lesquelles étaient déposés des bouquets de Fleurs Lumineuses qui dégageaient une lumière colorée selon la couleur de leurs pétales. Sianti connaissait ces fleurs mais ne les avait jamais vues et s'étonnait d'en voir là car elle se rappelait que ces plantes ne poussaient qu'en Hollande. C'était probablement une exclusivité de la maison. Sianti resta un instant à examiner les lieux alors que son père parlait avec ce que Sianti supposait être la propriétaire. C'était une jeune femme petite, ronde et très souriante. Sianti vit son père lui faire un signe de la main et le rejoignit.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, lui dit la femme, je disais à votre père que le professeur Dumbledore vous attendait dans le jardin. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie.

Sianti et son père suivirent donc la jeune femme et parvinrent à un petit jardin très fleuri. Elle contempla toutes les fleurs un moment. Il y avait des daturas blancs et d'autres jaunes, des digitales pourpres, des astilbes rouge clair, des dahlias roses, des arômes et bien d'autres encore qu'elle ne reconnut pas ou sur lesquelles elle ne parvenait pas à remettre un nom. Il y avait aussi une glycine mauve qui grimpait sur l'un des murs et sur celui d'en face, une clématite. Dans le fond du jardin se trouvait un grand Lila blanc en fleur. Ce jardin était plein de vie et de couleurs.

Elle remarqua alors Dumbledore, il était assis à une table de faire forgé et sirotait un thé. Il portait une robe bleu ciel et ses cheveux étaient tressés. Il dégageait une sensation de tranquillité et de puissance.

- Professeur, lança la jeune femme, vos invités sont arrivés.

- Merci Rose, répondit Dumbledore. Ravi de vous voir monsieur Manala, dit-il en serrant la main du père de Sianti. Je suppose que cette demoiselle est votre fille, Sianti, poursuivit-il en lui serrant la main à elle aussi et en lui souriant.

- Bonjour professeur, répondirent le père et la fille.

- Je suis très heureux de te recevoir à Poudlard cette année, dit Dumbledore que Sianti prenait de plus en plus pour un vieux gâteux. C'est alors qu'il se pencha vers elle et qu'elle croisa son regard, plein de malice et d'intelligence, ce qui fit changer radicalement Sianti d'opinion.

- J'espère que tu t'y plairas.

- Moi aussi, assura-t-elle.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais danser...

- C'est exact, répondit-elle en lançant un regard interrogateur à son père.

- Je pense que tu vas pouvoir mettre tes talents en avant cette année.

- J'aimerais vous poser une question...

- Je t'écoute.

- Qui est le professeur de potion ?

- Severus Rogue, répondit le professeur pas déstabilisé le moins du monde.

- D'un point de vue professionnel... Sianti posa alors mille et une questions sur Poudlard, son organisation et ses professeurs quand elle en eut obtenu les réponses, elle remercia le professeur et sur un signe de son père, prit congé.

Sur le pas de la porte qui reliait le jardin et le salon de thé, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour profiter du jardin et examiner Dumbledore. Elle remarqua qu'il n'était plus du tout paisible comme quand elle était arrivée et qu'un masque de sérieux et de gravité était tombé sur son visage. Elle comprit alors un peu mieux la puissance démesurée qu'il pouvait dégager et la crainte insoutenable qu'il pouvait provoquer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling, pas à moi ! Seuls les persos ne figurant pas dans les romans ont de mon invention.

Encore un peu et j'oubliais de vous poster le chapitre ! Heureusement que j'ai des éclairs de lucidité !Que ferais-je sans eux ?!

**LISEZ CE QUI SUIT** !!!!! J'ai découvert un super forum que je conseille à tous, le forum de Beauxbâtons administré par Laumie (qui m'a envoyé une review…merci !). Comme je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire de la pub ici, envoyez-moi un mail ou une review si vous en voulez l'adresse complète. Il est vraiment bien foutu alors n'hésitez pas !!

Merci pour vos reviews ! (Phoenix20, Lyly et moi, on se demandait si t'étais une fille ou un mec…tu m'envoies la rép ??Sauf si t'as pas envie évidemment !)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, envoyez-moi une review quand vous avez fini !. Bonne fête et bonne année à tous !

_**Chapitre 4-Vive les courses !**_

- Bon, on commence par quoi ?demanda Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit acheter ? répliqua Harry.

- Alors, du sucre fin, de la farine à pâtisserie, des noisettes, du beurre, du lait de chauve-souris, de la poudre de Léviose...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée ! Bah, on demandera aux vendeurs.

- Et on va où pour acheter tout ça ?

- On va aller chez Roslyn, c'est le plus simple. C'est une espèce de gigantesque supermarché dans une rue perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse, la rue des Marchands. On trouvera sûrement tout ce dont on a besoin là-bas.

- Je te suis !

Ils rejoignirent assez vite la rue des Marchands et trouvèrent facilement le magasin. Il était, en fait, le seul bâtiment de toute la rue : la façade devait mesurer au moins septante mètres de long. Harry était bouche bée, il n'avait jamais vu un magasin aussi grand. Décidément, le monde des sorciers lui réserverait toujours des surprises.

- J'ai beau connaître le magasin, dit Ron, sa taille m'impressionne toujours ! Allez, viens, faut pas traîner !

Harry ne bougeait pas, il était cloué sur place.

- Harry, redescends sur terre et ramène-toi, s'il te plaît ! Et crois-moi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- L'intérieur n'est pas composé de rayons comme les supermarchés habituels mais de plusieurs petits magasins ! Il y a aussi des stands de démonstrations et de test des produits, une garderie, des restaurants,　...etc.

- Ca promet ! Et on se repère comment dans ce labyrinthe ?

- Il y a des panneaux volants un peu partout ! Mais il vaut mieux être attentif parce qu'on se perd facilement !

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment par la porte la plus proche. Ils arrivèrent dans une allée entièrement constituée de fleuristes et d'animaleries. Il y avait même des serres ce qui rendait l'air moite et chaud.

- Wouah, souffla Harry.

- Tu l'as dit ! C'est incroyable ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant d'animaux ici !

- Mais... tu es déjà venu, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne connaissais pas cette partie du magasin !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud !

- Probablement à cause des plantes et des animaux exotiques ! répondit Ron regarde, des mokes !

- Des quoi ?

- Là, les espèces de lézards !

- Ouais, bon, on n'est pas là pour ça ! Il y a un panneau là ! Viens, on va regarder où on doit aller. Alors..._deuxième étage : librairie, cinéma, _hé excellent ! _premier étage : restauration, alimentation, _c'est là !

- Bon, on sait où on doit aller, reste à savoir où on est ! reprit Ron.

- Alors...on est au rez-de-chaussée, première entrée sur la gauche...Voilà, on est dans l'Allée des plantes et animaux. Ca, on aurait pu le deviner tout seul !

- Et pour monter, continua Ron, il suffit d'aller au bout de l'allée et de prendre les escalators.

- Vous avez aussi des escalators ?!?

- Oui, mais d'après ce que mon père m'a dit, je crois que les escalators moldus sont mécaniques. Ici, ce sont juste des marches volantes.

- Ah, okay ! Eh, regarde, il y a un complexe sportif au sous-sol ! Piscine, saunas, hammams, bains à bulles, salle de sport, centre de beauté…C'est génial !

- A fond ! On devrait emmener les filles !

- Les filles...Hermione tu veux dire ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, ses oreilles virant au rouge pivoine. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- C'est ça, fait l'innocent ! Il serait tant que tu ouvres un peu les yeux, vieux !

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

- Mais, oui ! Et moi, je m'appelle Jeanne d'Arc ! Bon…laisse tomber, on en reparlera plus tard !

Ils traversèrent l'allée en s'émerveillant au fur et à mesure de la diversité des plantes et des animaux tant magiques que non magiques. Ils passèrent même devant un magasin de plantes dangereuses. Une en particulier, une plante rampante aux épines plus que douteuses ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

Au deuxième étage ; ils vérifièrent leur route sur un panneau volant et prirent sur la droite dans l'Allée du marché. Il passaient devant « Chez Mamadou » lorsque :

- Harry ! Ron !

Ils se retournèrent et virent leur ami Neville Longdubat sortant de l'échoppe.

- Neville !? Comment tu vas ? demanda Harry.

- Ca va, et vous ?

- Ca va, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Tu as reçu l'invitation pour l'anniversaire de Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, oui ! et je viens, bien sûr ! Merci de m'avoir invité, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Vous savez Poudlard me manque à force de rester avec grand-mère…

- Oh, je te comprends parfaitement ! répondit Harry. Et je compatis, mes vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante sont toujours la pire période de l'année pour moi ! Un vrai calvaire.

- Ce n'est pas un calvaire, je ne dirais pas ça ! Mais ça fait du bien de revoir les copains ! Au fait, tu passes tes vacances chez Ron, je suppose.

- Oui, et c'est génial !

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Très ! On a des journées un peu chargées mais ça va ! répondit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea Neville.

- On suit un entraînement sportif tous les matins, on révise l'après-midi avec Hermione et puis on s'amuse.

- Elle est là aussi ?

- Oui, elle nous a rejoint il n'y a pas longtemps. Tu la verras demain à la fête.

- Neville !

Les trois garçons sursautèrent. Sur le pas de la porte de « Chez Mamadou » se tenait la grand-mère de Neville.

- Oui, grand-mère ?

- Nous devons partir maintenant.

C'est en s'adressant à son petit fils qu'elle remarqua Ron et Harry.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vus. Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ronald, dit-elle en leur souriant.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient la grand-mère de Neville, au visage habituellement si stricte, sourire. Comme par magie, son visage rajeunit, plusieurs rides s'effacèrent et une expression de douceur apparut sur son visage. Elle semblait avoir quinze ans de moins.

- B...bonjour madame, balbutièrent-ils.

- Comment allez-vous ? enchaîna Ron qui avait quelque peu reprit ses esprits.

- Bien merci. Je suis désolée jeunes gens mais nous devons vous quitter.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry, nous nous verrons demain.

- Sans faute, bien entendu. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter un peu plus. Passez une bonne après-midi !

- Bon, ben, à demain les copains, dit Neville.

- Salut Neville !

Neville et sa grand-mère partirent tandis qu'Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers le magasin Grisham.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire ! s'exclama Ron.

- Moi aussi ! répliqua Harry, tu as remarqué comme ça la change ?

- Ca la rajeunit terriblement ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un sourire pouvait modifier aussi fort le visage de quelqu'un !

- Elle devrait sourire plus souvent !

- Tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! Tu as vu, Neville aussi a changé : il a l'air plus sûr de lui…

- Moins terrifié par sa grand-mère ! enchaîna Harry. Oui, j'ai vu ! Il a un peu maigri aussi !

- C'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ça par contre. Je suppose qu'après…

Mais Ron s'interrompit. Harry ne lui avait pas encore parlé du fameux jour au Ministère et il ne voulait pas le forcer. Harry, lui, fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

Une fois leur courses terminées, ils filèrent rejoindre les filles chez Florian.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, elles n'étaient pas encore là. Ils rentrèrent donc saluer Florian et s'installèrent à la terrasse. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elles apparurent les bras chargés de sacs :

- Je suis crevée ! dit Ginny en s'écroulant sur la chaise à côté de Harry.

- Vous avez été longues ! répondit Ron.

- Pas étonnant ! répliqua Hermione en s'écroulant sur une chaise elle aussi. On a du faire plein de magasins différents pour tout trouver ! Une horreur, on a fait quatre fois le Chemin de Traverse ! J'ai les pieds en compote !!!

- Et vous, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Ginny.

- Environ une demi-heure, on a juste dû aller chez Roslyn.

- Quelle chance !

- Mes pauvres petits choux ! dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Je vous offre quoi ?

- Tu nous payes un verre ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Je ne vais pas vous laissez souffrir sans rien faire ! Alors, vous voulez quoi ?

- Mmmmh, de la glace pilée avec du sirop de citron, répondit Ginny.

- Hermione ?

- Milk-shake vanille !

- Ron ?

- Tu me payes aussi un verre ?

- Tant que j'y suis ! répliqua Harry, un peu moqueur.

- Alors, de la glace pilée au sirop de framboise.

- Okay, je vais commander tout ça ! Ginny, tu viens avec moi ? Je ne pourrai pas tout porter !

- Moi ? dit-elle avec une moue de fatigue.

- Oui, s'il te plaît ! répondit-il en lançant des regards appuyés sur Ron et Hermione.

Elle se leva aussitôt avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Après être rentrés dans le café, ils reprirent la conversation :

- Ginny, s'exclama Harry, je suis sûr qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre !

- Je sais, répondit-elle ayant tout de suite compris de qui il parlait, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Fred et George. Ils trouvent que Ron est stupide de ne pas se déclarer, Hermione est devenue si jolie qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi il ne lui court pas déjà après. Ils pensent aussi qu'il devrait se déclarer avant la rentrée, parce qu'une fois que les autres mecs l'auront vue, ils ne voudront pas la lâcher ! Mais je crois que Ron et Hermione ne veulent pas voir qu'ils s'aiment, lâcha-t-elle après un temps.

- Je suis d'accord avec tes frères, c'est incroyable ce qu'elle a changé et Ron a intérêt à se déclarer avant la rentrée ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Il faut vraiment qu'on leur ouvre les yeux…

- Oui, en plus, je suis sûre que si Hermione faisait plus attention à elle, elle ne serait plus très jolie mais belle.

- Sûrement !

- Bon, on leur donne un coup de pouce alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le genre de sourire qui en ferait fondre plus d'un, pensa Harry. La petite fille timide qui n'osait pas l'approcher était bien loin maintenant. Elle avait pris beaucoup d'assurance, sortait avec qui elle voulait et n'avait pas peur de rembarer les gens et encore moins ses frères. Et puis, elle devenait de plus en plus jolie, sa chevelure rousse flamboyante lui donnait un côté sensuel qui ne manquerait pas de plaire. Elle sera vraiment une très belle femme une fois l'adolescence passée. Il faudra qu'il la surveille un peu. Finalement, il la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Comme Hermione d'ailleurs, elle était devenue plus qu'une amie, une sœur en quelque sorte dont il ne pourrait pas se passer. Elle lui évitait beaucoup d'ennui pensa-t-il amusé.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, excuse-moi ! Tu disais ?

- Qu'on ferait bien de leur tirer les vers de nez ! Histoire qu'ils admettent enfin !

- Tu as raison ! J'ai aussi pensé à passer une aprèm chez Roslyn. Il y a un complexe sportif et détente : piscine, hammam,… Je suis sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à Hermione en maillot !!

- Et réciproquement ! Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir embellit ! Avec l'entraînement, vous avez tous pris du muscle ! dit-elle en le regardant.

Lui non plus n'était pas mal, il avait grandi : il devait faire entre 1m75 et 1m80 et il était musclé. Il n'était plus la petite crevette perdue qu'il était en première. Il avait un beau visage et ses yeux étaient magnifiques. D'un vert profond et envoûtant. Ses cheveux continuellement en bataille lui donnaient un air décontracté qui contre-balancait l'air soucieux et triste qu'il avait parfois. Il dégageait une aura de puissance douce et rassurante. Il avait des épaules plutôt larges qui donnaient envie de s'y laisser consoler. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un frère et qu'il devait la considérer comme une petite sœur ce qui, au fond, ne la dérangeait pas. Elle savait ainsi qu'elle pourrait lui parler sans être gênée comme elle pourrait l'être avec ses frères. Ils étaient parfois si protecteurs !

Ils passèrent la commande tout en continuant d'échafauder leur plan et retournèrent auprès de leurs deux amis comme si de rien n'était.

Quand ils s'assirent près d'eux, ils remarquèrent qu'Hermione avait les joues légèrement rosées et Ron, les oreilles plus rouges que d'habitude. Ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire sourire.


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Disclaimer :_** Et non, je ne suis pas l'auteur vénérée de Harry Potter. Seul les personnages n'apparaissant pas dans la série écrite par J. K. Rowling sont de mon cru !

Haut du formulaire

_**Chapitre 5-Mais comment tirer les vers du nez ?**_

- Et voilà, tout le monde est servi ! dit Harry en déposant les milk-shakes (il

en avait pris un au café) et les glaces pilées. Ron, tu as parlé de ton idée à Hermione ?

- Quoi, quelle idée ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps. Ce qui fit sourire une fois de plus Harry et Ginny. Finalement, ce serait peut-être plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

- Bon, puisque apparemment le soleil te ramollit le cerveau Ron, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose ? Je vais le faire moi-même ! En fait, Ron a remarqué qu'il y avait un complexe sportif chez Roslyn : piscine, sauna, hammam, bain à bulles... et il s'était dit qu'on devrait y aller y aller ensemble une fois.

- C'est une excellente idée Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, ce qui fit rougir Ron et elle aussi voyant qu'elle l'avait fait rougir.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est le petit soupir de soulagement que laissa échapper Ron qui avait attendu anxieusement sa réponse.

- Quand est-ce qu'on y va, demanda Ginny.

- Samedi prochain ? proposa Harry.

- Aucun problème ! reprit Hermione, ça nous fera du bien !

- Au fait, Harry, demanda Ginny, il y bien des magasins de vêtements chez Roslyn ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, pour savoir...répondit-elle le regard songeur et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils repartirent vers cinq heures pour aider Mme Weasley.

Après être rentrés, ils avaient aidé Mme Weasley à ranger les courses, le reste de la maison et à préparer le dîner. Ensuite, ils avaient dîné, puis avaient pris un bain et s'étaient finalement séparés. Harry logeait dans la chambre de Ron et Hermione dans celle de Ginny comme chaque année.

Ginny attendait patiemment dans sa chambre que Hermione revienne de la salle de bains pour lui exposer l'idée qu'elle avait en tête depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec Harry. Elle se demandait simplement comment elle allait introduire son idée sans que ça paraisse trop suspect.

Sa chambre était quelque peu encombrée. Des deux côtés de la porte se trouvaient son lit et celui d'Hermione, tout deux en fer forgé, ainsi que deux petites tables de nuit. Dans le prolongement des lits, il y avait une bibliothèque en fer forgé du côté gauche et une garde-robe en bois sombre du côté droit. Enfin, au bout de la pièce, le bureau de Ginny. Il était pile devant une large fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Hermione et elle avait repeint la chambre deux ans auparavant, elle était maintenant blanche avec des traces d'éponges bleues. Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins faits par Ginny, sa spécialité étant les portraits. Le sol était...comment dire ? Il était savamment jonché de vêtements, de croquis et de livres !

Hermione entra dans la chambre après une demi-heure :

- Hermione ?_ Ne pas la brusquer !_

- Oui ?

- Quand as-tu acheté ton maillot ?

- Il y a deux ans, je crois...

- Et tu l'as mis quand pour la dernière fois ?

- L'an dernier. Pourquoi ?

- Il ne te va plus alors !

- Je connais un sort pour le mettre à ma taille ! Ce n'est pas très grave !

- Oui, mais, tu sais chez Roslyn..._Allons-y tout en douceur..._

- Quoi ?

- Il y a des magasins...Il est temps de changer de maillot, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ginny, où veux-tu en venir ? Je sais que tu as une idée derrière la tête !

- Mais pas du tout ! Je me disais juste que ce serait une bonne idée d'en acheter un nouveau ! Pour...mieux te mettre en valeur !_ Ca, ça devrait l'amadouer._

- Tu n'aimes pas mon maillot ?

- Ben, franchement, il est un peu ringard !

- Merci, c'est sympa !

- Ecoute, je dis ça pour ton bien moi ! Si tu veux plaire à Ron, faudrait que tu t'occupes un peu plus de toi, puce !_ Bam ! Les pieds dans le plat !Ca passe ou ça casse !_

- Je ne veux pas plaire à Ron ! s'écria Hermione en virant au rouge pivoine.

- C'est ça, bien sûr ! Et moi, je suis la nièce de Mary Poppins ! Allez, pas de chichis entre nous ! Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous !

- Je...

- Allez, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi et raconte-moi tout ! _Emballé c'est pesé !_

- D'accord, dit Hermione en s'asseyant, j'ai un faible pour ton frère !

- Tu le reconnais, c'est déjà ça ! Mais encore ? _C'était pas si difficile finalement !_

- Et bien, tu sais, on de se disputait souvent avant...et notre relation à toujours été un peu tendue mais on s'entend mieux maintenant et puis...être préfets et s'occuper de Harry nous a beaucoup rapproché. Même si on se disputait, ce n'était plus de la même façon !

- Je sais, j'ai l'impression de voir mes parents quand vous vous disputer ! Harry aussi d'ailleurs !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en rougissant de plus belle. Je n'irais pas jusque là mais bon...Et...physiquement aussi il a changé !

- Hermione ! Materais-tu mon frère ? _On se dévergonde hein !_Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Mais c'est vrai qu'avec l'entraînement que vous suivez, il s'est embellit...il a pris des formes.

- Avec l'adolescence aussi !

- C'est vrai !

- Il est devenu si sexy ! continua Hermione sur sa lancée.

- Alors tu le mates vraiment !_Je n'y crois pas, c'est encore plus drôle que ce que je pensais !_

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher ! chuchota-t-elle. Et après tout, c'est normal !

- On ne peut plus normal ! _Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire !_

- Aaah, il est si...craquant ! Et grand ! J'ai envie de me pendre à son cou ! De me blottir dans se bras !

- Oui, bon, tout doux, hein ! Je te rappelle que c'est toujours mon frère !

- Désolée !

- Hermione, t'es trop mignonne ! Ginny partit dans un grand rire en la voyant rougir. Vraiment, t'es trop ! Il n'est pas le seul à s'être embellit !

-C'est vrai, Harry aussi !

- Pas seulement lui, toi !

- Moi ?

- Mais oui, Hermione ! Regardes-toi, tu es superbe ! Tu as un beau visage, de belles jambes et une poitrine ravissante maintenant !_ Comment peut-elle ne pas le voir ?_

- Tu trouves ?

- Bien sûr ! Crois-moi, tu vas faire des ravages à la rentrée !

- Oui mais ça ne m'avance pas vraiment !

- Au contraire, ça te sera très utile quand tu passeras à l'attaque ! Et puis, il sera bien obligé de se bouger si d'autres commencent à te courir après !

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il m'aime !

- Crois-moi, il t'aime ! Ca, j'en suis sure !_ Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !_

- Vraiment ?

- Aies confiance en moi !

- Ok ! Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

- D'abord, il faut changer ta garde-robe ! Parce qu'elle ne t'avantage pas beaucoup, elle est trop classique ! Il te faut des vêtements plus accrocheurs, plus fantaisistes ! Lundi, quand on sera reposée de l'anniversaire d'Harry, on ira chez Roslyn. Tu verras, il y a plein de super magasins pas trop chers ! On t'y trouvera un nouveau look sans problèmes. Et un maillot pour samedi prochain, histoire d'en mettre plein la vue à Ron, de lui envoyer un électrochoc ! Il faudra aussi un minimum de maquillage : mascara, ombre à paupière, gloss,...On demandera conseil aux vendeuses pour trouver quelque chose qui te convienne vraiment et qui ne soit pas trop voyant. Il faut faire les choses en douceur ! Une touche de maquillage peut changer beaucoup ! _Je crois que j'ai tout dit !_

- Tout ça ? Hermione était sciée par les connaissances de Ginny.

- Ca ira, je ne vais pas non plus te faire dépenser une fortune !

- Bon, ben j'enverrai un hibou à mes parents pour leur demander un peu d'argent ! Mais, au fait, où as-tu appris tout ça ?

- Soirées pyjamas ! Les filles de mon dortoir sont calées côté mode ! C'est très instructif !

- Ah, d'accord !

- Ca te dit alors ?

- Je te suis les yeux fermés !

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre de Ron, toujours aussi orange,

Harry et lui avait la même discussion...à quelques variantes près !

- Ron, tu es certain que tu ne ressens rien pour Hermione ?

- Mais oui ! grommela-t-il en tournant le dos à Harry.

- Alors, ça ne te dérange pas si je la drague ? _Bon sang, si avec ça il ne réagit pas, je prête serment de chasteté !_

- Quoi ! s'écria-t-il en faisant volte-face, pâle comme un linge.

- Ah ! Ah ! s'exclama Harry triomphant, j'avais raison. Tu es amoureux d'elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour te tirer les vers du nez !

- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

- Si tu n'étais pas si têtu aussi ! _Bien fait !_

- Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas facile à dire ce genre de trucs !

- N'empêche, c'est une bonne préparation, parce que si tu ne te décide pas à te déclarer, tu vas te faire faucher l'herbe sous le pied !

- Hein ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais regardé Hermione, je ne te croirais pas ! Elle est à tomber !_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé quand même !_

- Mmmh, c'est bien vrai ça ! dit-il en souriant.

- Justement, réfléchis au lieu de sourire comme un imbécile heureux ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand on sera rentré à Poudlard ?

- Que...Ron pâlit soudain, ils vont la draguer !

- Enfin, tu réalises ! _Pas trop tôt !_

- Mais...qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle sort avec un autre ?

- Déclare-toi avant !

- Mais elle ne m'aime pas !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, mais si !

- Je ne te crois pas, dit-il en haussant le ton, pourquoi m'aimerait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait avec moi ? Elle s'ennuierait ! Il criait quand il finit sa phrase.

- Oulaa ! Tout doux, calme-toi Ron ! Et tu sais bien que tu as tort ! Ca fait presque six ans qu'on est amis, elle ne s'est jamais ennuyée avec nous ! Elle ne nous a jamais laissé tomber ! Et puis, elle a été très contente quand elle a su que c'était toi qui étais préfet !

- Je ne suis qu'un poids pour elle ! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui apporter ?

- Ne dis pas ça, enfin ! _Si j'avais su que l'amour était si douloureux !_ Tu es bourré de qualités, tu as beaucoup à lui apporter ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle le sait ! Sinon, elle ne te dévorerait pas des yeux tous les matins à l'entraînement !

- Elle fait ça ? s'exclama Ron les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Ne fais pas des yeux pareils ! C'est pas une bonne sœur, non plus ! Et elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. Vous êtes aussi discrets que deux éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine... Et tellement absorbes dans votre contemplation de l'autre que vous ne le remarquez même pas !

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! Alors, prêt à te lancer ?

- Ok ! lâcha-t-il.

- Au fait, t'as un maillot pour samedi ?

- Oui, un vieux de Fred.

- Ah, j'en ai plus moi ! On pourrait aller s'en acheter avant samedi ?

- Oui, mais j'en ai déjà un moi, pourquoi dis-tu « on » ?

- Ben comme il est vieux, ce serait mieux d'en racheter un !

- Mais j'ai pas l'argent !

- Je peux bien te le payer !

- Mais...

- Ne monte pas tout de suite sur tes grands chevaux ! Je sais que tu n'aimes te faire offrir des trucs sans raison, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais voir ça comme un loyer.

- Un loyer ?

- Tu m'accueilles tous les ans dans ta chambre depuis cinq ans ! Je peux bien t'offrir un maillot ! Surtout si c'est pour que tu sortes avec ma meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de mieux que deux amis qui s'aiment ?

- D'accord, vu comme ça, j'accepte !

- Bien ! Il faut aussi que je me rachète des vêtements...

- Moi aussi, je devrais... dit-il en regardant son pantalon complètement usé.

- Tu connais de bons magasins ?

- Oui, quelques uns...

- On ira faire les soldes alors ! Seulement, je ne sais pas toi, mais j'y connais rien en sapes ! J'ai toujours eu les vieux vêtements de Dudley alors...

- On peut toujours demander à Fred et George de nous conseiller !

- Mais oui ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! On leur demandera demain quand ça les arrangerait de venir avec nous.

- En parlant de demain, dit Ron, je me demande qui il y aura à ton anniversaire.

- Neville et sa grand-mère, ça, on en est sûr ! Fred et George...

- Bill et Charlie avec un peu de chance...

- Tu crois ?

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils ne viennent pas ! A moins qu'ils n'aient une mission pour l'Ordre...

- Sûrement Lupin et Maugrey...

- Tonks et Kingsley aussi...

- J'espère que Hagrid sera là ! s'exclama Harry.

- Moi aussi, ça fait tellement longtemps !

- Et Dumbledore !

- Si ça tombe, McGonagall sera là !

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait !...


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Disclaimer :_** Et non, je ne suis pas l'auteur vénérée de Harry Potter. Seul les personnages n'apparaissant pas dans la série écrite par J. K. Rowling sont de mon cru !

Marie : Désolée de te faire devenir chèvre ! J'essaies de m'améliorer, promis !

_**Chapitre 6-Révolution.**_

Sianti avait pris un bus pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur et regardait, indifférente, les rues de Londres à travers la vitre. Alors que le bus tournait au coin d'une rue, une immense librairie apparut. Sianti ne réfléchit même pas et se précipita sur le bouton d'arrêt. Elle descendit en trombe du bus et courut jusqu'à la librairie. C'était fantastique, impressionnant, excitant, ... encore mieux que les montagnes russes. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle poussa la porte de verre du bâtiment et y entra. Cette quantité de livres... c'était phénoménal, magistral, merveilleux...absolument indescriptible ! Sianti se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, elle adorait ça !

Elle écuma le plus de rayons possible, s'y perdit, parla aux vendeurs, demanda conseil, feuilleta, et finalement sortit avec deux énormes sacs remplit de livres en tout genre et avec un sentiment de sérénité totale. Il faisait beau, la petite rue commerçante était ravissante et elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. Elle décida de faire un tour de quartier et reprit son chemin d'un pas vif.

- Sianti Manala?

Sianti se retourna et se retrouva face à une femme d'une trentaine d'années, un adorable bébé dans les bras.

- Tu es bien Sianti Manala, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea à nouveau la femme.

- Euh, oui, c'est exact, répondit Sianti en détaillant la femme.

Celle-ci était souriante, avait des cheveux auburns coupés courts, le teint basané, des yeux très foncés et un petit nez. Elle était petite, fine et portait un jean bleu avec un chemisier blanc. Le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras avait de grosses joues, des yeux bleu turquoise et un teint plus pâle. Il portait une adorable salopette bleue avec un ourson dessus.

- Enchantée, s'écria le femme en lui serrant vigoureusement la main et en lui souriant. Je suis la cousine de ton père, Assia, si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi !

- La cousine de mon père ? Je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas qui vous êtes.

- Ton père ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? Oh, c'est normal, nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans ! répliqua la femme toujours aussi excitée. Mes parents sont venus s'installer en Angleterre quand j'avais douze ans et je n'ai pas revu ton père depuis !

- Vous êtes la petite fille de ma grande tante Yasmina ? interrogea Sianti emportée par l'entrain de sa parente.

- Oui ! Je suis étonnée que tu te rappelles d'elle !

- Elle me gardait souvent quand j'étais petite ! expliqua Sianti avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix. Vous vous entendiez bien avec mon père ?

-Très bien ! On s'adorait quand on était petit, on passait toutes nos journées ensemble ! C'était comme un frère pour moi ! Ce fut terrible quand j'ai du partir en Angleterre... Mais nous n'avons pas perdu contact pour autant. On s'est régulièrement envoyé des lettres jusqu'à l'an dernier où j'ai plusieurs fois changé d'adresse ce qui nous a fait perdre contact.. je ne savais pas que vous étiez en Angleterre ! Vous êtes en vacances ?

- Non, papa a du s'installer ici pour le travail.

-C'est pas vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! On va pouvoir se voir ! Tiens,dit-elle en sortant une carte de son sac à main, c'est ma carte. Dis à ton père de m'appeler dès qu'il le peut. Mon dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu penses que vous pourrez venir manger à la maison cette semaine ?

- Oui, certainement.

- Ce serait tellement bien ! Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas présentée, voici Erwan. Il a un an aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Oh, bonjour Erwan, joyeux anniversaire, dit Sianti en caressant la joue de cet adorable bébé. C'est votre premier ?

- Tutoie-moi enfin !

- D'accord, répondit Sianti avec un sourire. Alors, c'est ton premier ?

- Non, mon deuxième, j'ai une petite fille de trois ans, Lisbeth.

- Ce ne sont pas des prénoms courants.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! répondit Assia en riant. Mais leur père tenait absolument à les appeler comme ça et je dois dire que ça me plait !

- Dans ce cas !

- Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

- Je peux? demanda Sianti contente de la proposition.

- Bien sûr, répondit Assia en lui tendant Erwan. Fais bien attention à sa tête.

Sianti prit Erwan dans ses bras et, comme beaucoup de filles face à un bébé, fondit devant cet être si petit et si mignon. Elle s'amusait avec le bébé quand elle entendit une série de plops. Elle releva la tête brusquement et vit, dans le dos d'Assia, au bout de la rue, cinq Mangemorts. Elle devint livide ce qui perturba Assia et fit qu'elle se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que... Assia n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des sorts fusaient déjà.

- Doloris !

- Avada Kedavra !

Les pauvres moldus dans la rue ne comprenaient rien. Ils subissaient, hurlaient, pleuraient, couraient dans tous les sens ne sachant même pas ce qu'ils devaient fuir et pourtant conscients qu'ils se trouvaient devant un danger mortel. Sianti n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que des rayons verts avaient jaillis vers Erwan, Assia et elle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, Erwan toujours dans ses bras.

Elle entendait du bruit, des voix, des gens qui criaient, pas des cris de douleurs et de peur mais des appels, des ordres, des pas aussi, on bougeait près d'elle...

Elle ne comprenait pas... où était-elle ? Que c'était-il passé ? Etait-elle morte ? Une vague de panique déferla en elle, elle fut soudain prise de tremblements... Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit son calme et tenta d'analyser la situation. Elle écouta attentivement ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle mais n'osait pas encore ouvrir les yeux, sans savoir qui étaient ces gens, c'était peut-être dangereux. Elle décida finalement que ces personnes ne pouvaient être des Mangemorts.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, doucement, pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière. Elle releva la tête et vit les dégâts qu'avaient causés les Mangemorts : des corps inanimés étaient étalés dans la rue, des voitures accidentées étaient en feu, l'une d'entre elles avait embouti la façade d'un magasin situé juste à côté de la librairie... Ceux qui avaient échappé à l'attaque regardaient la scène d'un air effaré ou pleuraient ou déambulaient tels des pantins, le regard vide. Des gens s'activaient tout autour, on donnait des ordres, on emportait les morts et on soignait les vivants.

Sianti reconnut des magicomages, les autres devaient être des Aurors. Elle se redressa, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait survécu car il était certain qu'elle n'était ni au Paradis ni Enfer.

Elle vit Assia, étendue près d'elle, sans vie, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Morte, Assia était morte. Sianti l'avait à peine rencontrée qu'elle était morte. Sianti pleura, puis elle regarda Erwan, désormais orphelin.

C'est là qu'elle comprit, il avait le regard rive sur elle, un demi-sourire figé, les yeux grands ouverts et ses si petites mains crispées sur la robe de Sianti. Il était mort. C'était lui que le sort avait touché, pas elle, lui. Ce si petit être, plein de vie, de joie, d'envie de vivre aurait un an pour toujours. Il ne ferait jamais ses premiers pas, ne dirait jamais ses premiers mots, ne s'amuserait pas avec ses amis dans la cour de récréation, n'embêterait jamais sa grande sœur, ne tomberait jamais amoureux, ne se marierait pas. Rien, il ne connaîtrait rien.

Pour avoir servit de bouclier à une jeune fille, pour avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, on l'avait privé de tout.

Non, pas « on », c'était les Mangemorts qui l'avaient tué, encore et toujours eux. Sianti poussa un cri de rage et de désespoir et s'effondra en larmes. Elle serra Erwan de toutes ses forces et le berça en lui demandant pardon, en lui promettant que ça n'arriverait plus, que plus personne ne mourrait à sa place, qu'elle allait devenir plus forte, qu'elle protègerait de toutes ses forces les gens qu'elle aimait et qu'elle penserait toujours à lui, qu'il ne la quitterait jamais.

- Mademoiselle !

Sianti ne bougea pas.

- Mademoiselle, ne restez pas là !

Sianti releva la tête, un vieil homme se tenait face à elle. Elle arrêta immédiatement de pleurer non pas grâce à la bonté et au sourire chaleureux qu'il lui adressait mais à cause de l'effroi que son visage provoquait. Il était horriblement déformé par les cicatrices, sa bouche, distordue, semblait être un trou en diagonale maladroitement taillé et il ne restait plus que la moitié de son nez. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était ses yeux qui pétrifiaient Sianti. L'un était petit et marron, l'autre grand, d'un bleu électrique et bougeait dans tous les sens.

- Bon sang, relevez-vous ! s'écria-t-il brusquement.

- Qui...qui êtes-vous ? réussi à articuler Sianti, toujours assise.

- Alastor Maugrey, je suis Auror, répondit-il sans une once de délicatesse envers la jeune fille. Allez-vous vous levez, oui ou non ?

- Je...oui... dit-elle en essayant de se relever mais elle n'avait plus de force dans les jambes et retomba presque aussitôt.

- Bon sang de bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-il en la soulevant par le bras.

- Mais vous me faites mal ! s'exclama Sianti qui sentait la colère monter devant cet homme sans aucune délicatesse. Il poussa un grognement sans prêter attention aux protestations de la jeune fille. Sianti réussit à se relever d'elle-même, Erwan toujours dans ses bras.

- Suivez-moi, des magicomages vont vous examinez.

Sianti le suivit donc et ils rejoignirent un homme en blouse blanche qui vérifia si Sianti était blessée.

- C'est bon, elle n'a rien, dit le magicomage.

- Bien, dit le dénommé Maugrey en se retournant. Vous devriez déposez ce bébé sur la civière près de sa mère.

- Pardon ? dit Sianti qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle tenait toujours Erwan dans ses bras, par automatisme. Elle sentit les larmes remonter à ses yeux. Je...où allez-vous les emmener ? balbutia-t-elle avec difficulté.

- A l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Mais que...que vont-ils devenir ?

- On les identifiera et ensuite on convoquera la famille.

- Ah...

Elle éclata en sanglot. Maugrey la laissa pleurer un peu.

- Venez !

Ils rejoignirent la civière sur laquelle on avait allongé Assia. Sianti la regarda un moment, puis voulut déposer Erwan à ses côtés mais ses mains étaient toujours crispées sur la robe de Sianti et elle n'arriva pas à l'en détacher. Elle pleura à nouveau, elle était incapable de déposer le bébé. Maugrey détacha les mains de l'enfant de la robe et le posa aux côtés de sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve de délicatesse en présence de Sianti ce qu'elle remarqua à peine à travers les larmes.

- Où habitez-vous mademoiselle ?

- Dans Baker Street.

- Baker Street ?

- Oui, la maison du diplomate Egyptien.

- Vous êtes sa fille ?

- Oui.

- Alors nous allons à l'Apple's Heart.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il est là-bas ?

- Je suis un ami de Dumbledore et ce dernier m'avait prévenu de cette entrevue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Maintenant suivez-moi ! reprit-il d'un ton bourru.

Sianti le suivit sans broncher, elle monta dans une voiture sans y prendre attention. Elle était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver dans une situation pareille, sans défense, incapable de réagir, incapable de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et surtout, incapable de se protéger. Jamais elle ne deviendrait un poids pour les autres. Elle voulait devenir forte et vite car le besoin était pressant.

Si elle subissait une nouvelle attaque bientôt, elle serait incapable de se défendre et n'y survivrait certainement pas. Tout au plus pouvait elle fuir. Encore fallait-il avoir de bonnes jambes.

Elle réfléchit au moyen de se renforcer durant tout le trajet.

Maugrey la sortit de sa torpeur en ouvrant la portière contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Elle faillit s'étaler sur le sol.

- Nous y sommes.

- Merci j'avais compris ! répliqua Sianti en se relevant.Elle trouvait cet homme franchement antipathique.

- Attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher votre père et le professeur Dumbledore.

Sianti regarda donc l'homme entrer dans le tea-room, son sentiment d'insécurité grandissant.

_- Kephren ?_

Elle se retourna sentant la présence du chat et le vit courir dans sa direction. Le choc de l'attaque avait du être plus important qu'elle ne l'avait pensé car, maintenant, elle avait des hallucinations. Comment Kephren pouvait-il être là ? Il devrait être à la maison.

Elle le vit arriver près d'elle, sauter et se dit qu'en tant qu'illusion il allait lui passer à travers mais elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Kephren était bien là, en train de lui lécher le visage, et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

_- Kephren ? Qu'est-ce que...comment ?_

_- Sianti, pardonne-nous, nous aurions du être là...pardon ! C'est de notre faute. Tout est de notre faute !_

_- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_- L'attaque !_

_- Quoi ? Et d'abord, comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?_

_- Quand nous avons senti que tu te faisais attaquer, Indra et moi, nous avons réagi au quart de tour : je courais te rejoindre pour te protéger pendant qu'elle créait un champ de protection. Pardonne-nous, nous aurions du être là ! Nous aurions pu..._

_- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, _le coupa Sianti_. Nous sommes trop faibles. Nous allons nous entraîner. _Sans qu'elle ait à expliquer quoi que ce soit, Kephren comprit et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_- Indra ! Je ne la sens presque plus ! Kephren, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- C'est que..._

_- Explique !_

_- Créer un champ de protection efficace à une telle distance demande beaucoup d'énergie..._

_- Et ?_

_- Elle est probablement très affaiblie..._

_- On rentre immédiatement ! _ordonnaSianti

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore à terre ? maugréa quelqu'un.

Sianti tourna la tête et vit que Maugrey, son père et le professeur Dumbledore se tenait sur le pas de la porte. En voyant Maugrey, Kephren gonfla immédiatement ses poils. Il ressemblait à un énorme hérisson.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bête ? grommela Maugrey.

- C'est mon chat ! répliqua Sianti alors que Kephren crachait.

_- Kephren, calme-toi, c'est un Auror et un ami de Dumbledore._

_- Lui ?! _

_- Oui._

Kephren se calma et redevint normal, il descendit de la poitrine de Sianti et celle-ci se releva. Son père se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon.

- Papa, ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Si, bien sûr que si, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule dans Londres.

- Papa, arrête s'il-te-plaît ! Il faut qu'on rentre, et vite ! Indra est mal en point !

- Indra ? Pourquoi ? Et comment Kephren est-il arrivé ici ?

- Je t'expliquerai en chemin, papa. Rentrons.

Devant l'air sérieux de sa fille, il ne protesta pas.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en se tournant, nous devons y aller. Je suis sincèrement désolé de couper court à notre entretien mais je ne peux faire autrement.

- Ne soyez pas désolé, j'ai moi aussi des choses à régler avec cette nouvelle attaque.

- A bientôt, répondit le père de Sianti en serrant la main du professeur.

- Sans aucun doute. Mademoiselle, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Sianti, prenez soin de vous. Et si jamais vous avez des questions, écrivez-moi.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Monsieur Maugrey, dit le père de Sianti en se tournant vers lui, je vous remercie de m'avoir ramener ma fille. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, faites-moi signe.

- Bien, grommela Maugrey.

- Merci encore, dit Sianti en lui serrant la main.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi, le père de Sianti héla un taxi et ils partirent.

Une fois dans la voiture, et après un petit temps, monsieur Manala se tourna ver sa fille :

- Maintenant, explique-moi.


	7. Chapitre 7Première partie Surprises, sur...

Haut du formulaire

_**Chapitre 7- Surprises, surprises !-Première partie.**_

Le lendemain, vers quatre heures, quand ils eurent fini d'aider Mme Weasley à préparer le dîner et à dresser la table au jardin, Harry et Ron sortirent faire un peu de Quidditch alors que Hermione et Ginny montaient se préparer. Harry se doutait que Mme Weasley ne leur avait pas dit le nombre exact d'invités pour lui faire une surprise mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Harry et Ron étaient redescendus au salon après leur partie de Quidditch et après s'être changés. Ils discutaient tranquillement en attendant Hermione et Ginny. Le salon était grand et aurait dû être spacieux s'il n'avait pas été tant encombré de meubles. Aujourd'hui, pour la fête, tout avait été méticuleusement rangé ce qui donnait une sensation d'espace. Il faisait délicieusement bon. Les heures les plus chaudes de la journée étaient passées. La baie vitrée était ouverte et une légère brise rafraîchissait le salon, les murs jaunes de la pièce avaient pris une couleur chatoyante avec les rayons du soleil.

Harry quitta Ron un moment et vint s'appuyer contre la porte ouverte. Il resta ainsi admirant le jardin, profitant de la douceur de cette fin de journée. Il songea que Mme Weasley avait vraiment bien arrangé le jardin malgré les gnomes. Elle avait planté plusieurs arbres qui donnaient de magnifiques fleurs et la pelouse avait repris un aspect normal. Il était plongé dans sa contemplation, un sourire serein aux lèvres, simplement heureux d'être là quand il entendit les pas d'Hermione et de Ginny dans les escaliers. Il se retourna alors qu'elles entraient dans le salon.

Hermione portait une robe blanche à fines bretelles qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, ce qui faisait ressortir la longueur de ses jambes et son bronzage. Ginny, elle, portait un mini short moulant en jean et un top vert. Ron était bouche bée quand il les vit entrer dans la pièce, il se reprit grâce à un coup de pied de Harry et leur sourit. Harry aussi était étonné : Hermione était terrible habillée ainsi et le short de Ginny lui moulait les fesses d'une façon très sexy. Si l'une n'avait pas été sa meilleure amie et l'autre sa « sœur », il les aurait draguées illico presto. S'il avait ete un peu plus doue en la matiere du moins.

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à être déstabilisés, Hermione fondait devant Ron en marcel et Ginny fut surprise de voir combien un gel effet mouillé pouvait donné à Harry un air cool et séducteur. Décidément, ils feraient des surpris tous les quatre à la rentrée !

Sans arrêter de se regarder, ils discutèrent et attendirent les invités. Ceux-ci devaient arriver vers six heures et demi, le repas devaient être servi vers huit heures et ,au grand bonheur de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny, l'heure de la fin de la soirée n'avait pas été fixée.

A six heures quarante (Harry venait de regarder sa montre), la sonnette retentit. Harry se leva suivit de Ron et alla ouvrir la porte, se demandant qui était derrière. Il l'ouvrit et fut face à Neville, en costume pour l'occasion, et sa grand-mère, vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu ciel et avec un chapeau immense sur la tête. Son costume donnait à Neville un air plus mur et, en même temps, Harry ne comprenait pas comment, décontracté.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! s'exclama Neville en lui tendant un gros paquet cadeau.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, lui dit sa grand-mère d'une voix douce et grave.

- Merci Neville, merci Mme Longdubat ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Entrez je vous en prie.

- Merci.

Ron les salua et les conduisit au salon. Ils allaient tous entrer dans le salon quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Harry se retourna et alla ouvrir. Il fut tellement surpris par les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui qu'il mit un certain temps avant de réagir :

- Dean ! Seamus ! Lee !

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! s'écrièrent-ils d'immenses sourires aux lèvres.

- Que...Comment est-ce que ? balbutia-t-il, lui aussi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. S'il s'attendait à les voir...ça faisait un mois qu'il les avait quittés !

- Mme Weasleys nous a invités !

- Bon sang, ce que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !

- Et nous alors ! T'as vraiment l'art de disparaître en fin d'année, toi ! le taquina Lee, ce qui fit revenir à l'esprit de Harry les souvenirs de ses fins d'années, souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

- Alors, Harry, comment ça va ? demanda Dean.

- Bien, merci ! dit-il en les laissant passer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon en discutant de leurs vacances et retrouvèrent les autres. Mme Weasley, dans une robe à fleurs, avait rejoint Mme Longdubat tandis que Neville avait rejoint Hermione et Ginny. Quand Seamus, Dean et Lee virent Hermione et Ginny, leurs yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Je vous déconseille de draguer Hermione si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer les foudres de Ron !

- Depuis quand elle a des jambes pareilles ? s'exclama Dean.

- Et Ginny alors ! s'exclama Seamus.

- C'est pas Ron qui me fera peur ! Même s'il est grand ! répliqua Lee.

- Il n'est plus seulement grand ! lui fit remarquer Seamus en montrant Ron. Celui-ci s'approchait d'eux, son débardeur laissant voir ses muscles.

- Salut tout le monde ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! Comment ça va ?

- Mais depuis quand t'es aussi musclé, toi ? s'étonna Dean.

- Depuis que je fais du sport tous les matins ! Mais je ne suis pas le seul !

- Hein ? dit Seamus.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Harry aussi !

Les trois garçons firent volte-face et scrutèrent Harry...

- Mais...c'est vrai, toi aussi t'es musclé ! dit Lee.

- J'avais rien vu à cause de tes manches ! dit Dean

- Harry, je suis ton conseil ! déclara Lee.

- Moi aussi, affirma Seamus.

- Quel conseil ? demanda Ron.

- Je leur ai dit de ne pas approcher Hermione de trop près s'ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer tes foudres !

- Et t'as bien fait ! répliqua-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont changé, n'empêche !

- Bon, si on allait leur dire bonjour au lieu de rester plantés là à les mater ? proposa Harry.

Ils rejoignirent alors les filles et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien…

- Au fait, Harry, t'as toujours pas ouvert tes cadeaux ! remarqua Ginny.

- Non, c'est vrai, je les avais presque oublié ! Ils sont où ?

- On les a mis sur la commode, répondit Hermione.

- Bon, ben allons-y !

Il regarda les paquets empilés sur le meuble et choisis le plus proche. C'était un paquet bleu en forme de cloche de verre. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une sorte d'arbre miniature. Il y avait des petits bourgeons sur les branches qui avaient une étrange couleur brune argentée.

- C'est de la part de ma grand-mère et moi, dit Neville, on s'était dit que ce serait bien pour égayer ta chambre !

- Mais...qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais vu d'arbre comme celui-ci.

- C'est un bonzaï Contretemps !

- Un quoi ?

- Un bonzaï Contretemps ! C'est un arbre miniature qui se développe à contretemps des autres arbres : il « meurt » au printemps, revit en été, donne des fruits en automne et perd ses feuilles en hiver ! Ses fruits sont très particuliers : ce sont de petites boules dorées pas plus grosses que des mandarines absolument délicieuses ! Leurs graines sont souvent utilisées pour des potions à retardement.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Merci, Neville ! dit Harry avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, je te promets d'en prendre soin. Mais il faudra que tu m'aides parce que je n'y connaît rien en bonzaï !

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu verras ! Comme je savais que tu n'avais jamais eu de plantes, on en a choisi une qui ne demandait pas trop d'entretien.

- Merci ! répondit Harry.

Il choisit un autre paquet sur la table. Il était petit, carré et entouré d'un papier doré.

- Ca, c'est de notre part, dirent Seamus, Dean et Lee.

Harry défit l'emballage cadeau. Il recouvrait une petite boîte en bois finement ouvragée fermée par un clapet doré. Harry l'ouvrit et vit un vif d'or. Il était stupéfait. Le vif sortit de la boîte et commença à voleter devant Harry. Quand il tenta de s'envoler plus loin, Harry le rattrapa d'un geste vif, par réflexe. Il releva ensuite la tête et se jeta sur ses trois amis.

- Bon sang ! C'est génial ! Merci ! s'écria-t-il plein de joie.

- On savait que ça te ferait plaisir ! dit Seamus.

- Il a un champ de vol d'un kilomètre de rayon ! compléta Lee, on s'est dit que ce serait le mieux pour t'entraîner en dehors de l'école !

- Ni trop ni trop peu ! ajouta Dean.

- Merci, vraiment ! C'est un cadeau magnifique ! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! renchérit Ron.

- Bon, et si tu ouvrais notre cadeau ? demanda Ginny, impatiente.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il prit le dernier paquet sur la table. Il était gros, carré et lourd.

- C'est de la part de Mr et Mme Weasley, Ron, Ginny et moi ! dit Hermione.

- C'est pas vrai ? s'écria Harry, en déballant le cadeau, un appareil photo ! C'en est bien un n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument ! s'exclama Ginny, c'est un appareil photo magique ! Comme ça, tu pourras remplir ton album !

- Alors, content ? demanda Hermione.

- Aux anges, tu veux dire ! Vraiment, j'adore ! dit-il en les embrassant tous. Mettez vous tous ensemble, on va faire une photo !

- Mais Harry, tu ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne ! fit remarquer Ron.

- Ah ! s'interrompit Harry, se rendant compte de sa bêtise, c'est vrai ! Qui sait comment on fait des photos avec ce genre d'appareil ?

- Moi, je sais dit Mme Weasley en s'approchant d'eux.

- C'est vrai ? Vous pouvez nous prendre en photo ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai été photographe pour la Gazette des Sorciers avant de m'occuper de mes enfants !

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? s'exclama Harry aussi incrédule qu'Hermione.

- Tu ne nous avait rien dit Ron ! Toi, non plus, Ginny ! dit Hermione en donnant une tape à Ron.

- Bon et si vous vous mettiez en place ? interrompit Mme Weasley."

Ils se mirent tous en place, bras dessus bras dessous, et Mme Weasley les prit en photo. Dean était à l'extrême gauche, à côté de lui se trouvait Seamus, ensuite Lee, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione et enfin Neville.

- Bon et maintenant, une photo de notre cher trio ! s'exclama Mme Weasley.

Dean, Seamus, Lee, Ginny et Neville s'écartèrent aussitôt. Harry se plaça entre Ron et Hermione et Mme Weasley les prit en photo.

C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit une succession de bruits de pétards.

- Ca, c'est Fred et George ! dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte suivie d'Hermione. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de les rejoindre que Ginny retraversait le salon en courant et en rigolant poursuivie par Fred et George. Hermione arriva peu après :

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? demanda Dean.

- Quand on a ouvert, expliqua Hermione en riant, Fred et George se sont jetés sur Ginny en disant que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne lavaient pas embêtée ! Elle a couru pour leur échapper et ils l'ont poursuivie !

Ils rirent tous et sortirent ensuite dans le jardin pour voir où en était la course- poursuite. Ils retrouvèrent Ginny au sol riant aux larmes, ses deux frères au-dessus d'elle, en train de la chatouiller.

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie...pff... je n'arrive...pff... plus à respirer ! protesta Ginny entre deux rires.

- Pas question ! répliqua George.

- Ca fait trop longtemps ! dit Fred.

- C'est quoi ces manières ! cria Lee, on ne dit même plus bonjour !

- Lee ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George en se retournant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandèrent-ils en cessant de chatouiller leur sœur.

- Vous aimeriez le savoir, hein ? répliqua Lee en s'approchant d'eux et en aidant Ginny à se relever. Mais j'ai été invité, bandes de nouilles !

- Espèce de... dit Fred en se jetant sur lui.

- Toi... articula George en se jetant aussi sur Lee.

Ils se bagarrèrent un moment et se relevèrent ensuite, sales mais heureux.

- Harry, commença George, on a un super cadeau pour toi !

- Bon anniversaire, mon vieux ! dit Fred.

- Tu vas adorer, continua George.

- C'est une pièce unique ! affirma Fred. Suis-nous, on l'a laissée dans le hall ! Harry et les autres les suivirent jusqu'au hall...

- Tiens, dit Fred en tenant à Harry en paquet vert clair tout mou.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, un peu méfiant.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir sans risques, on ne l'a pas ensorcelée ! lui garantit Fred.

- Une si belle pièce ! Ca aurait été dommage et stupide ! dit George.

Harry ouvrit donc et découvrit une superbe robe de soirée noire : serrante au buste et évasée à partir de la ceinture. Il y avait des bandes de cuir noir au col, le long de la tirette qui partait du milieu de la poitrine jusqu'au cou, aux poignets et dans le bas de la robe. Harry remarqua aussi de petits éclairs d'argents sur le col et les poignets. Elle était vraiment splendide !

- Elle est...magnifique ! dit Harry en cherchant ses mots.

- Retourne là ! dit Fred avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en la retournant. Et il le vit : un énorme éclair argenté le long du dos, grand, beau, éclatant...

- Wouaw !

- Il est beau, hein ?

- Il est sublime, tu veux dire ! s'écria Harry.

- C'est une de nos clientes qui a créé cette robe ! Elle nous a entendu parler de ton anniversaire, on ne savait pas quoi t'offrir, et elle nous a demandé de la laisser créer une robe pour toi ! expliqua Fred.

- Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle était styliste et qu'on ne serait pas obligé d'accepter la robe si on ne l'aimait pas, enchaîna George.

- Comme c'est une bonne cliente...

- Qu'on s'entend bien avec elle...

- Qu'elle a notre âge...

- Qu'elle a ouvert son magasin juste à côté du nôtre...

- Et qu'on a à peu près le même parcours...

- On a accepté ! conclut George, et comme on trouve la robe magnifique, on a décidé de lui faire un peu de pub !

- Donc, les filles, allez chez elle ! Elle s'appelle Sally et son magasin, « Sweet Angels » !

- Et c'est une pièce unique ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, elle l'a crée pour Harry et nous a promis qu'elle n'en ferait pas d'autres !

- Et bien, j'irai la complimenter, garantit Harry.

- Et moi, j'achète ma prochaine robe chez elle ! affirma Hermione.

Alors qu'ils admiraient la robe, Dean et Seamus bavaient littéralement d'envie, on sonna. Ce furent Bill et Fleur Delacour qui apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione et Ginny perdirent immédiatement leurs sourires en voyant celle qui, il y a deux ans, avait accaparé l'attention de tous les garçons de Poudlard durant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elles remarquèrent ensuite que les doigts de Fleur étaient soigneusement entrelacés dans ceux de Bill et qu'elle n'utilisait pas son pouvoir de Vélane ce qui les rassura et fit réapparaître des sourires sur leurs visages.

- Bonjour, Harry, lança Fleur, bon anniversaire !

- Fleur ? Comment ? balbutia Harry, éberlué.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invitée, intervint Bill, elle voulait te saluer.

- Et te soutenir ! compléta Fleur. J'ai lu ce que disait la Gazette des Sorciers à ton sujet, c'était vraiment honteux ! Comment ont-ils pu dire des choses pareilles !

- Et si vous entriez, au lieu de rester sur le pas de la porte ? demanda Ginny.

- Tiens, Harry, dit Bill en lui tendant un petit paquet et en passant devant lui, joyeux anniversaire ! Mais ne l'ouvre pas maintenant, fais le plus tard !

- Ah, ok !

- Ca, c'est de ma part ! J'ai appris que tu vivais chez des moldus et j'ai pensé que tu ne connaissais pas les musiques sorcières, alors je t'ai fait des compilations des plus grands tubes et de mes morceaux préférés ! dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet argenté, j'y ai aussi ajouté ceux de Bill !

- Merci, Fleur, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Fleur passait devant Harry quand ils entendirent un grand bruit sourd dans leurs dos. Ils se retournèrent précipitamment et virent Tonks étalée sur le sol, les pieds pris dans une barrière et le contenu de son sac éparpillé autour d'elle.

- Tonks ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry en se précipitant dehors, suivi par Hermione et Ginny.

- Oui, je crois...répondit Tonks.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interrogea Hermione en l'aidant à se relever.

- Je me suis pris les pieds dans cette fichue barrière ! Comme j'étais en retard, je me suis dépêchée, je n'ai pas fait attention et je me suis retrouvée à terre en moins de deux !

- Tiens, voilà ton sac ! dit Harry en le lui tendant.

- Merci, répondit Tonks, c'est gentil. Enchantée, je m'appelle Tonks, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Mais, je sais qui tu es ! répondit Harry en se demandant si le coup qu'elle avait reçu n'avait pas été plus violent qu'il ne le croyait.

- Ah bon, on se connaît ?...Harry ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! souffla-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

- Maladroite, on savait déjà que tu l'étais, mais tête-en-l'air ! Tu cumules, là ! s'exclama Ginny en riant.

- S'il n'avait pas autant changé aussi !

- Dans ce cas, tu vas avoir des surprises ! Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé ! fit remarquer Harry.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville les avaient rejoints.

- Tonks, commença Harry, je te présente Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Longdubat !

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle en leur serrant la main, je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks ! Mais appelez-moi Tonks ! Tu es Bill, je suppose, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron.

Ce qui déclancha des éclats de rire énormes auprès de Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Ron, lui, restait planté devant Tonks, incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? interrogea Tonks.

- C'est Ron ! expliqua Ginny entre deux rires.

- Quoi ? s'écria Tonks en regardant Ron avec un air ahuri.

- Je t'avais prévenue pourtant ! lâcha Harry, plié en deux. Voila ce que c est que de partir trop longtemps en mission!

En effet, Tonks etait revenue il y a quelques jours a peine d' une mission qui avait dure environ un mois. Elle regarda Harry, ensuite Ron et se laissa finalement emporté par le fou rire général.

- Avant que je n'oublie, dit Tonks, voilà ton cadeau!

- Merci,Tonks, répondit Harry en lui souriant et en prenant l'objet. Je le déballerai une fois qu'on sera à l'intérieur ok?

-BON SANG ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAI-JE VOUS LE REPETER ? VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Tout le monde sursauta de peur en entendant Maugrey Fol-Œil hurler ainsi. Tous, évidemment, avaient reconnu sa voix.

- Rentrez immédiatement à la maison ! ordonna-t-il une fois proche d'eux.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Dean.

- Pourquoi ? Vous me demandez pourquoi monsieur Thomas ? Parce qu'ici vous êtes bien trop exposé, bougre d'andouille !

Personne n'osa protester et tous se carapatèrent jusqu'à la maison.

Harry s'apprêtait à suivre les autres dans le salon et pensait avoir échappé à Maugrey quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Harry n'en doutait pas, avec le bol qu'il avait, ça ne pouvait être que Maugrey. Et son absence de doutes fut approuvée quand, en se retournant, il se retrouva face à Maugrey. Celui-ci avait planté son regard dans les yeux d'Harry et ne parlait pas. Après un moment de grand malaise pour Harry parce que, il faut bien le dire, Alastor Maugrey n'est pas plaisant à regarder et il est loin, on pourrait même dire à des années lumières, d'être rassurant ; Maugrey prit la parole :

- Bon anniversaire, petit !

Maugrey fit encore une pause.

Quoi... C'est tout ? pensa Harry. Il avait besoin d'autant de temps pour dire ça ? Il avait oublié la formule ou quoi ?

Pendant qu'Harry regardait Maugrey avec perplexité, celui-ci sortit quelque chose de sa sacoche et le tendit à Harry. Harry prit l'objet et le regarda encore plus perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda-t-il.

- Ouvre-le ! maugréa Maugrey.

L'ouvrir ? C'est là qu'Harry comprit, c'était un cadeau, un simple cadeau. Lui qui s'était imaginer on ne sait quelle bizarrerie.

Il entreprit donc d'ouvrir son « cadeau ». Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'il ne comprenait absolument comment Maugrey avait bien pu l'emballé et encore moins par où ça s'ouvrait. Il opta finalement pour un déchirement net et précis. Il découvrit alors une flasque noire d'environ vingt centimètres.

- Ne bois que dans cette flasque, ne laisse personne d'autre que toi la remplir et ne la laisse jamais traîner à portée de mains ennemies ! lui ordonna Maugrey. Compris ?

- Oui mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry en mettant la fiole dans une de ses poches.

- Mais parce qu'on est en temps de guerre triple andouille ! Maintenant, que je ne te vois pas boire dans quoi que ce soit d'autre !

- Oui ! répondit Harry en réprimant une très forte envie de se mettre au garde à vous.

- Et demain, c'est moi qui vous entraîne. Je vous veux prêts Hermione, Ron et toi à neuf heures dans la salle.

- Hein ? Harry s'abstint de protester, c'était inutile.

- Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant !

Harry le suivit en silence, abattu : la dernière fois que Maugrey les avait entraînés, il avait eu des courbatures pendant deux semaines. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Maugrey rejoignit Mme Weasley et Mme Longdubat. Harry, lui, rejoignit ses amis dans le jardin.

Ils s'esclaffaient devant les changements de visages de Tonks, elle était en effet une métamorphage, quand une voix puissante l'appela de l'intérieur de la maison.

- HARRY !

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Hagrid, son vieil ami gardien des clés de Poudlard, sortir de la maison et avancer vers lui. Harry se précipita vers lui et sauta à son cou. Enfin, il essaya car la taille du gardien des clés avoisinait les trois mètres et atteindre son cou en un seul bon n'était pas une mince affaire. Comme c'était bon de le revoir. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Bonjour, Harry, dirent deux autres voix.

C'était Lupin et madame Maxime. Quand Harry vit Lupin, nombre de souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent à l'esprit : Sirius, son parrain, dernier membre de sa famille, mort, ses parents, morts eux aussi, l'amitié incroyable qui les liait tous les quatre et l'ignoble Peter Pettigrow à cause de qui les parents de Harry étaient morts et Sirius envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Des sentiments contradictoires s'emparèrent de lui : la joie, la colère, la tristesse, l'impuissance, la haine, l'amitié et bien d'autres encore qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Hagrid devant son émoi, l'entoura de ses bras et partit dans un rire tonitruant comme lors de chaleureuses retrouvailles pour lui permettre de reprendre contenance. Lupin cependant compris que Harry n'allait pas si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire. Hagrid desserra son étreinte, regarda Harry et, quand celui-ci sourit, le lâcha complètement.

- Harry, joyeux anniversaire, dit-il.

- Merci Hagrid.

- Joyeux anniveursaireu, lança madame Maxime.

- Merci beaucoup ! Je...je suis heureux de vous voir, je ne m'attendais pas a...

- J'ai teunu à être preusente pour vous souteunir...

- Comme Fleur !

- Fleur ? Fleur Delacour ?

- Oui, elle est ici. Elle est venue avec Bill, un des fils Weasley.

- Vraiment ? J'aimeurais la voireu, peux-tu meu dire où eulle est ?

- Je crois qu'elle est à la cuisine...

- Meurci Harry et encore joyeux anniveursaireu.

- Harry, interrompit Hagrid, il faut absolument que tu voies ce que nous t'avons offert Madame Maxime et moi !

- Pardon ?

- Allez, suis-moi, il est à l'avant.

"Il "? Harry fut un peu effrayé. Qu'avait bien pu lui acheter Hagrid ? Il espérait que ce n'était ni trop dangereux ni illégal. Il suivit donc Hagrid sans avoir pu parler à Remus.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du Terrier et Harry découvrit, attaché à un piquet de l'enclos aux poules, un hippogriffe.

- Hagrid, qu'est-ce que ?

- N'est-il pas magnifique ? répondit ce dernier, le visage illuminé de joie. J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait ! Nous l'avons capturé récemment Madame Maxime et moi, nous pensions que c'était l'animal qui te convenait le mieux ! Fort, noble et loyal à la fois !

- Harry était livide. Un hippogriffe...qu'allait-il en faire ?

- Mais Hagrid, balbutia-t-il, où vais-je le mettre ?

- A Poudlard bien sûr ! répondit Hagrid en donnant une tape à Harry dont les genoux plièrent sous le choc. J'ai demandé la permission à Dumbledore, il vivra dans la forêt interdite avec Buck !

- Hein ? s'exclama Harry.

- Tout se passera bien, tu verras ! Allez, va le saluer.

Harry déglutit difficilement, un hippogriffe ! Hagrid lui avait offert un hippogriffe...mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? Madame Maxime aurait pu l'en dissuader tout de même, venant d'Hagrid, il pouvait encore comprendre mais de Madame Maxime !

- Allez Harry, n'aies pas peur, tu as déjà fait ça !

Ne pas avoir peur ? L'hippogriffe qui se tenait à quelques mètres de Harry semblait très énervé. Ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Harry. Il donnait des coups de pattes sur sa chaîne pour s'en défaire, grognait et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Harry le détailla un peu mieux, une fois la surprise passée. L'hippogriffe était plus grand et plus gros que Buck, sans doute plus fort aussi, son plumage était brun très foncé à l'exception du haut de la tête, des pattes, des bouts des ailes et de la queue qui avait une couleur dorée. Ses ailes gigantesques et sa queue fouettaient l'air continuellement.

Harry s'approcha de quelque pas et courba l'échine sans pour autant baisser le regard, comme on devait le faire face à un hippogriffe. Il attendit mais l'hippogriffe, qui s'était raidit en le sentant s'approcher, ne semblait pas vouloir le saluer. Harry resta ainsi courbé pendant un bon quart d'heure, il commençait à avoir mal au dos et il avait du mal à garder son équilibre à cause des bourrasques de vents engendrées pas les battements d'ailes de l'hippogriffe. Il fixait toujours l'hippogriffe mais celui-ci ne régissait pas, il le regardait, hautain. Harry avait l'impression de se faire examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard de l'animal. Il le salua enfin. Harry s'approcha avec appréhension et lui caressa le bec.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse pour ne pas effrayer l'hippogriffe à Hagrid.

- Nous ne lui avons pas donner de nom, c'est à toi de le faire, répondit Hagrid d'une voix toute aussi calme et basse. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Harry : Hagrid était plutôt du genre à claironner d'une voix forte.

Harry réfléchit un moment et approcha ses lèvres d'une des oreilles de l'animal.

- Bienvenue dans ma famille, Gol.

Pour toute réponse, Gol grogna, ni hostile ni amical. Harry ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à l'imposante créature.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans les Alpes. Mais nous ne pensons pas qu'il soit né là-bas...il semble être assez solitaire et, quand nous l'avons capturé, il était blessé...il n'a pas vraiment opposé de résistance.

- Harry ?

Harry tourna la tête et vit que Remus les avait rejoint.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Hum, bon...et bien, je vais...rejoindre les autres ! lança Hagrid en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre."

Remus et Harry le regardèrent partir sans dire un mot. Remus fixait Harry sans bouger tandis qu'Harry s'appliquait à caresser Gol afin d'éviter son regard. Remus s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Et bien...bon anniversaire.

L'image de Sirius s'imposa à Harry et s'imprima dans son esprit comme le flash d'un appareil photo sur la rétine. Il sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge. Il se rendait compte à quel point c'était difficile de faire face à Remus, le dernier meilleur ami de ses parents et de Sirius...Harry n'avait même pas le courage de relever la tête.

- Harry, prends ceci, dit Remus en sortant un objet à Harry et en le fourrant dans sa main. C'est un anneau de liaison que j'ai créé pour toi...tu dois le porter en permanence, ne le quitte jamais, sous aucun prétexte ! J'en ai un deuxième identique que je portes au majeur...nous devons les porter au même doigt, c'est très important... à chaque fois que tu seras en danger, l'anneau me préviendra quelque soit le danger et où que tu sois. Il me permettra aussi de te localiser. Mets-le, Harry, je t'en prie."

Remus parlait très lentement et très bas, il semblait épuisé mais Harry n'osait pas relever la tête pour s'en assurer. Il passa l'anneau à son majeur. C'était un simple anneau d'argent. Il déglutit avec difficulté, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Si seulement il avait eu ce genre d'objet avant, Sirius ne serait peut-être pas mort !

- Harry...commença Remus.

- Pardon ! le coupa Harry après un sanglot. Pardon !

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans un mot, Remus le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer. Harry s'agrippa à la robe de Remus, des torrents de larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il croyait avoir surmonté la mort de Sirius mais il n'en était rien et revoir Remus après tant de jours faisait remonté en lui toute la douleur de la perte de Sirius ainsi que le culpabilité qu'il ressentait encore. La douleur l'écrasait, le faisait suffoqué. Il avait besoin de pleurer, c'était la seule façon pour lui d'évacuer. Ce poids sur ses épaules était si lourd...plus encore que celui de la Prophétie. Cette fichue prophétie qui était la cause de tout : la mort de ses parents et de celle de Sirius aussi, le fait qu'il soit devenu le Survivant, le fait qu'un jour il serait obliger de tuer Voldemort s'il voulait continuer à vivre et tant de chose encore. Pendant une seconde, il souhaita que Neville fût à sa place, il chassa immédiatement cette pensée. Il ne souhaitait à personne ce qu'il vivait. Et puis...Neville n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance que lui. Ses parents étaient devenus fous suite à des tortures que leur avaient infligées des Mangemorts. On les avait internés à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. De plus, Neville n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il n'était pas soutenu comme l'était Harry.

Harry poussa un long soupir. Les larmes se faisaient plus rares sur ses joues. Il releva la tête, enfin. Remus ne semblait épuisé mais exténué. Il avait le teint gris, de profonds cernes sous ses yeux déformaient son visage, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, les fines rides qui parcouraient son visage auparavant, le creusaient maintenant et pourtant, malgré la fatigue énorme qui semblait l'accabler, il souriait à Harry. Pas un sourire pour rassurer, pas un sourire sans sincérité, mais un sourire plein d'amour, de chaleur...

- Harry, tu n'as pas à me demander pardon...ce n'était pas ta faute. Je t'interdis de le penser, déclara-t-il d'un ton plus sévère.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Sirius savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et il le faisait parce qu'il le voulait, Remus marqua une petite pause, rentrons maintenant.

Harry acquiesça.

- Harry ! appela une voix que ce dernier reconnu pour celle de Ron. Harry releva précipitamment la tête, s'essuya le visage et essaya de sourire.

Ron apparut à l'angle de la maison au même moment, une lettre à la main, et remarqua le geste d'Harry. Il était suivi d'Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny qui, au grand étonnement d'Harry, portait Hedwige sur son épaule droite. Ils rejoignirent rapidement Remus et Harry. C'est ainsi qu'Harry comprit avec effroi pourquoi Ginny grimaçait : Hedwige lui serrait si fort l'épaule que des gouttes de sang en perlaient.

- HEDWIGE ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! ordonna Harry en colère.

La chouette desserra son étreinte et s'envola pour rejoindre l'épaule d'Harry ce qui arracha un grognement à Ginny lorsque l'oiseau décolla et un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'elle fut partie. Quand Hedwige se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, il lui donna une petite tape, toujours en colère. Celle-ci hulula ce qui entraîna un grognement dans le dos de Harry. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir Gol s'incliné si bas que son bec toucha le sol. Harry était abasourdi alors qu'Hedwige gonflait ses plumes d'orgueil. Un silence de plomb s'était installé, Gol était toujours incliné le bec dans la poussière, Remus et Harry étaient muets de stupéfaction tout comme Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ginny qui ne comprenaient pas d'où venait cet hippogriffe.

Soudain, Hedwige s'envola avec un hululement grave, immédiatement suivie par Gol qui décolla promptement comme si le piquet auquel il était attaché n'existait pas. Une grande partie de la clôture de l'enclos des poules partit avec lui. Par chance, les poules étaient déjà dans le poulailler ce qui épargna à Harry et aux autres de leurs courir après car il était évident que si elles avaient été là, ça aurait été la débandade.

Tous étaient cloués sur place face à ce spectacle étonnant. Hedwige et Gol firent trois cercles au-dessus de la maison après quoi ils partirent en direction du sud.

- Ha...Harry, balbutia Hermione, que faisait cet hippogriffe ici ?

- Euh...Hagrid me l'a offert répondit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur Hedwige et Gol.

Il n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer : comment était-il possible que Gol se soit si vite incliné face à Hedwige ?

- Hagrid te l'a offert ? s'écria Hermione, mais...mais...

Ron avait les yeux fixés sur la clôture arrachée, l'air désespéré.

- ...Ma clôture ! gémit-il, je l'avais refaite au début du mois !

Harry baissa les yeux sur la clôture en piteux état.

- Je t'aiderai à la réparer, promit-il.

- Ma clôture ! gémit encore Ron.

Harry regarda alors ceux qui l'entouraient, tous avaient les yeux tournés vers le ciel sauf Hermione : son regard passait du ciel à la clôture, puis de la clôture au ciel et ainsi de suite. Elle ouvrait régulièrement la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Harry préféra devancer l'avalanche de question qui allait lui tomber dessus.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione, Hagrid emmènera Gol à Poudlard quand il partira. Gol vivra là-bas, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama-t-elle, mais...

- LES ENFANTS , cria une voix, LES ENF...

Mme Weasley apparut à l'angle de la maison.

- Ah, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, venez ! Nous allons porter un toast !

- Maman, interpella Ginny, attends un peu, il faut que je soigne mon épaule !

- Bon, fait vite alors ! Les autres, suivez-moi !

Tous la suivirent sans discuter, à l'exception de Ginny qui monta soigner sa blessure, et rejoignirent le reste des invités dans le jardin. Sur le chemin, Ron glissa la lettre qu'Hedwige avait apportée à Harry dans la poche de ce dernier.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer :_** Comme vous le savez tous, je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter, notre chère J.K.Rowling.

J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira. Elle est beaucoup plus courte que la première tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas fait ce que je voulais faire au début. .J'espère que ce changement ne vous ennuiera pas et que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires ! J'espère poster le chapitre suivant d'ici 15 jours, soyez au rendez-vous !

**_Chapitre 7- Surprises, surprises !-Deuxième partie._**

Presque tout le monde était réuni dans le jardin, un verre de punch à la main, attendant Ginny qui était à l'intérieur, pour porter le toast. Harry parcouru l'assemblée du regard. En face de lui se trouvait Mme Maxime et Hagrid entre Fleur et Bill du côté de Mme Maxime et Lupin du côté de Hagrid. Lupin avait l'air ridiculement petit et terriblement fatigué à côté de Hagrid. A la droite de Lupin se tenait Maugrey, ensuite, la grand-mère de Neville, qu'Harry trouva particulièrement rayonnante, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, à la gauche de Harry, Neville, Dean et Seamus et enfin les jumeaux. Harry remarqua que Lee était absent et se demanda où il pouvait être. Il eut à peine le temps de formuler sa pensée que Ginny, son épaule parfaitement soignée, sortait de la maison en compagnie de Lee.

- Ah, voilà les retardataires ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, dépêchez-vous de prendre un verre !

Les deux jeunes gens se dépêchèrent d'en prendre un et de rejoindre les jumeaux. Mrs Weasley entama immédiatement son toast.

- Bien, est-ce que tout le monde à un verre ?

Tous approuvèrent de la tête.

- Parfait ! Je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Harry !

Tous dans l'assistance approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Je tiens aussi à te dire que Arthur et moi-même somme très heureux de t'avoir une fois de plus parmi nous, notre porte te sera bien sûr toujours ouverte. Quelque soit ton problème, n'hésite pas à venir nous en parler, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant ! Toi aussi Hermione, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Il est évident que par les temps qui courent nous devons tous nous serrez les coudes, reprit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux, il ne faut pas perdre de vue la gravité de la situation : V…Voldemort est de retour ! lâcha-t-elle après un effort.

Nombre des personnes présentes frémirent de peur et furent estomaquées de l'audace de Mme Weasley car très rares étaient les personnes qui osaient prononcer le nom de Voldemort. On avait pour habitude de l'appeler Vous-Savez-Qui ou encore Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom. Harry, qui avait toujours appelé Voldemort Voldemort, fut tout aussi surpris que les autres car, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, on lui avait toujours reproché ce qui était considéré comme de l'inconscience, excepté le professeur Dumbledore qui était la seule personne que Harry connaisse à oser prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Mrs Weasley reprit la parole :

- Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas de profiter du moment présent, n'oubliez pas d'aimer ceux que vous aimez et de le leur montrer. Comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore dans son discours l'an dernier, le temps n'est pas à la division mais à la solidarité ! Sachez vous aimer et vous respecter malgré vos différences. Pour finir, en un mot comme en cent, Carpe Diem !

Tous l'applaudir vigoureusement, Madame Maxime et Mme Longdubat avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ils levèrent ensemble leurs verres et burent à la santé de Harry.

- Maintenant, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénients, je vous propose de passer à table !

Il est évident que tous l'approuvèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table, située à gauche de la porte du salon lorsqu'on en sortait.

Harry profita de cet instant pour aller ranger ces cadeaux dans le salon. Il plaça la gourde de Maugrey, les cd de Fleur et le cadeau de Bill, qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert, à côté de ses autres cadeaux. Il alla ensuite dans le hall pour y récupérer sa robe. Il l'y avait laissée quand Tonks était arrivée. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le salon la ranger quand il entendit un tintement de clés derrière la porte d'entrée. Il se redressa et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mr Weasley, Charlie, son fils, et Kingsley Shackelbot. Ces derniers furent surpris de trouver Harry seul dans le hall mais n'en furent pas moins enchantés.

- Harry, s'étonna Mr Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu récupérer la robe que m'ont offerte les jumeaux, je l'avais laissée ici.

- Et bien mon garçon, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci, Mr Weasley et merci pour l'appareil photo !

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de te l'offrir.

- Tiens, intervint Charlie en tendant un paquet à Harry, voici mon cadeau !

- Je…merci ! balbutia Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir d'autres cadeaux.

Il déballa le paquet et se retrouva avec une superbe veste en cuir noir légèrement bleuté sur les bras.

- C'est de la peau de dragon ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir examiné la veste de plus près.

- En plein dans le mille ! répliqua Charlie en lui donnant une accolade dans l'épaule, pour ce qui est de l'entretien, je t'expliquerai demain !

- Bon sang ! s'écria Harry, j'étais en train d'oublier : Mme Weasley nous a demandé de passer à table.

- Dans, ce cas, allons dans le jardin, répondit Mr Weasley en souriant, Molly nous a sûrement préparé un festin !

Mr Weasley et Charlie se dirigèrent vers le salon, Harry allait leur emboîter le pas mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Harry ! lui dit Kingsley Shackelbot, attends une seconde, j'ai moi aussi, quelque chose pour toi !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, mais… voyons, il ne fallait pas !

- Tututut ! Pas de ça entre nous ! C'est ton anniversaire après tout et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai le seul à ne pas t'offrir quelque chose ! répondit-il en tendant à Harry une vieille sacoche en cuir brun de sa propre sacoche. Harry crut avoir devant les yeux la réincarnation de Mary Poppins. Tiens, prends-la ! C'est ma vieille sacoche d'Auror, elle a la capacité de réduire la taille de tous les objets qu'on y place. C'est très pratique quand on part en mission pour plusieurs jours ! Tu verras qu'il y a plusieurs compartiments : un pour les fioles de potions, un pour les objets fragiles, etc.

Harry prit la sacoche entre ses mains, elle était vieille mais toujours en bon état. Il était époustouflé par ce cadeau…une sacoche d'Auror…Quelle chance !Il devait être une des seules personnes à en posséder une sans être Auror. Il serra vigoureusement la main de Kingsley, un immense sourire aux lèvres, en signe de remerciement.

- Merci, Kingsley, vraiment ! J'en prendrai soin !

- J'espère bien, répondit ce dernier en souriant, c'est avec elle que j'ai débuté ma carrière, elle te portera chance, j'en suis sûr ! Maintenant, reprit-il, allons dîner ! J'ai faim moi !

Ils traversèrent le salon et rejoignirent les autre dans le jardin. Tous étaient installés à l'exception d'Hagrid, Mme Maxime et Tonks.

- Ah, Harry, te voilà enfin ! s'écria Hagrid, nous t'attendions pour te dire au revoir !

- Comment ? Vous partez déjà ?

- Héulas, oui, répondit Madame Maxime, du travail nous attend et nous neu pouvons nous éteurniser!

- Ah oui, dit Harry un peu peiné, je comprends…Mais et pour Gol, comment allez-vous faire ? Il s'est envolé avec Hedwige !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Hagrid, Bon… je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir ! dit Harry.

- A nous aussi Harry, on se verra à la rentrée ! répliqua Hagrid en s'approchant et en donnant l'accolade à Harry.

- Au revoir, Harry, s'exclama Tonks en lui collant un baiser sonore sur les joues, et encore bon anniversaire !

- Salut Tonks ! répondit celui-ci en souriant. Repasse nous voir !

- Sans problème ! répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Au reuvoir Harry, dit Madame Maxime en se baissant pour l'embrasser.

- Au revoir Madame Maxime, répondit ce dernier en rougissant sous la surprise.

- Au revoir tout le monde ! cria Hagrid à la ronde ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Harry les regarda partir et un éclair traversa soudainement son esprit.

« - Attendez ! cria-t-il en leur courant après.

Ils se retournèrent tous trois.

« - Attendez ! répéta Harry en les rattrapant, je voudrais faire une photo !

« - Excellente idée, Harry ! s'exclama Tonks.

« - Vous prévenez les autres pendant que je vais chercher mon appareil dans le salon ?

« - Avec plaisir, répondit Hagrid en rebroussant chemin. »

Harry revint rapidement, l'appareil photo entre les mains. Tous ceux qui s'étaient déjà installés à table s'étaient relevé et avaient rejoins les autres au milieu de la pelouse.

« - Mrs Weasley…vous voulez bien ?

« - Bien sûr Harry ! dit-elle en le rejoignant et en prenant l'appareil. Va vite rejoindre les autres ! Tout le monde est en place ? Bien, je mets le retardateur…Voilà ! »

Elle regagna le reste du groupe en trottant et s'installa à l'extrême gauche, à côté de son mari.

« - Maintenant, tout le monde sourit !

« - Cheese ! dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Et la photo fut prise. Hagrid, Madame Maxime et Tonks saluèrent une fois de plus l'assemblée et partirent.

Chacun retourna alors à table. Harry présidait, entouré de Ron et de Dean. A côté de Ron étaient assis Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Mr Weasley. A la droite de Harry se trouvait Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Lee, le professeur Lupin. Ensuite, Kingsley, Maugrey, Mrs Longdubat et Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley leva sa baguette, la rabaissa d'un geste vif tel un chef d'orchestre et la table ploya soudain sous des mets aussi variés qu'appétissants. Des salades de pâtes colorées côtoyaient des plats fumants de moutons à la menthe, des saladiers remplis de gaspacho et d'autres plats qu'Harry n'identifiait pas.

Des exclamations de joie et de contentement fusèrent d'un peu partout autour de la table. Après un « Bon appétit ! » lancé haut et fort par Mrs Weasley, chacun se précipita sur un plat, certains avec plus de retenue que d'autres, en s'exclamant : « Bon appétit ! »

Une brise légère chargée des effluves des plats rafraîchissait les convives, les conversations allaient bon train. Dans le jardin, Pattenrond poursuivaient les rares gnomes qui osaient encore s'y aventurer.

Les plats, presque tous vides, avaient été remplacé depuis une bonne demi-heure par un service à dessert en porcelaine fleurie. Chacun s'était quelque peu assoupi et attendait le dessert en discutant.

D'après ce qu'Harry comprit, Mrs Weasley avait hérité ce service de son arrière-grand-mère, une obscure aristocrate.

Le soleil déclinait en même temps que les voix des convives. Tous profitaient de cette sérénité incongrue en ces temps troublés quand le carillon de la sonnette retentit. Mrs Weasley se leva bientôt suivie par son mari pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Les convives la suivirent du regard, intrigués. Cette brusque interruption relança les conversations : alors que Maugrey répétait à qui veut l'entendre ses règles de base pour survire en temps de guerre, Ron spéculait sur l'identité de ce nouvel arrivé :

- C'est Dumbledore, j'en suis sûr et certain ! lança-t-il.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Dumbledore est bien trop occupé pour venir ! Il enverra probablement une lettre…

- Mais…

- Ron, réfléchis cinq minute et ensuite tu parleras !

Ron prit un air renfrogné et croisa les bras. Harry, lui, pensait à ses cours d'occlumancie avec Dumbledore. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la présence de Dumbledore, au début : il avait des accès de haine terrifiants et beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. La dispute qu'ils avaient eue au sujet de la mort de Sirius n'avait pas facilité les choses. Malgré cela, Dumbledore n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et ç'est ce qui lui avait permis de progresser rapidement. Il se souvenait d'une séance particulièrement éprouvante ou il avait vu, en boucle et pendant plus d'une heure, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances tous ses amis. La seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer ces séances était de savoir que Dumbledore serait toujours là à son réveil, pour lui donner une barre de chocolat et l'aider à se relever.

Harry méditait encore sur ses séances d'occlumancie quand il sentit quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère. Il releva la tête et vit que tout le monde fixait la porte du salon. Il regarda à son tour et vit arriver Mr Weasley, l'air bouleversé, le visage en larmes. Harry, ne voyant pas Mrs Weasley et pensant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé se leva brusquement ce qui lui permit de voir Mrs Weasley derrière lui dans les bras de …PERCY ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Percy, que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis un an, qui avait renié sa famille de peur du qu'en-dira-t-on, qui avait traité Dumbledore de fou et qui avait dit d'Harry qu'il était instable mentalement, se trouvait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, rouge comme une tomate, en pleurs, dans les bras de Mrs Weasley, en pleurs elle aussi.

Harry n'était pas le seul à être médusé. A côté de lui, Ron était pétrifié, la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Hermione, elle, fronçait les sourcils dans un signe de mécontentement. Ginny semblait perdue dans ses pensées tandis que les jumeaux paraissaient bouillonner de colère. Bill et Charlie étaient aussi tendus qu'eux. Les autres ne savaient pas très bien quelle attitude adopter… Un silence pesant s'installa.

Percy et Mrs Weasley eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas vers la table que les jumeaux se levèrent brusquement, renversant leurs chaises. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, jetèrent des regards meurtriers à Percy et quittèrent le jardin d'un pas vif en contournant la maison. Ginny réagit au quart de tour et se précipita à leur suite. Bill s'était levé, lui aussi, il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Fleur le retenait par le bras. A côté d'elle, Charlie était resté assis. Sa colère semblait l'avoir quitté mais son couteau plié en deux prouvait le contraire. Alors que des éclats de voix parvenaient de l'avant de la maison, Bill explosa :

- COMMENT OSES-TU TE PRESENTER DEVANT NOUS ? TU CROIS POUVOIR REVENIR COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT ?APRES CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

Percy était tétanisé, ses larmes n'étaient pas de joie comme celle de Mrs Weasley mais de honte, il n'osait même pas regarder Bill en face.

- Bill…calme-toi ! tenta Fleur.

- ME CALMER ? ME CALMER ? NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QU'IL A FAIT ?

- Je…bafouilla Percy.

- TAIS TOI, hurla Bill, JE NE VEUX MEME PAS T'ECOUTER ! JE NE COMPRENDS MEME PAS COMMENT MAMAN ET PAPA ONT PU TE LAISSER ENTRER ! Il envoya sa chaise valdinguer et fonça vers le fond du jardin. Fleur se leva et le rejoignit rapidement, espérant le calmer.

- Charlie, je…tenta Percy.

- Ne t'avises pas de m'adresser la parole, coupa Charlie sur un ton glacial. Après quoi il but son verre d'eau comme si son frère n'existait pas. Un nouveau silence s'installa, tous auraient voulu disparaître sous terre et aucun ne savait quoi faire. On entendait de nouveau des éclats de voix provenant de l'avant de la maison, personne n'osait bouger. Percy pleurait, pitoyable.

Le silence fut percé par un cri strident. Hedwige était de retour et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier la caressa et lui intima de retourner dans sa chambre, gêné d'avoir briser le silence.

La scène, qui semblaient figée un instant auparavant, se remit en mouvement, chacun se faisant le plus discret possible…comme pour minimiser l'ampleur de la dispute. Percy semblait se débattre avec sa mère, une discussion sourde mais passionnée s'engageait. Finalement, Percy partit, il expliqua qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ne pas être le bienvenu et comprenait le rejet de ses frères et sœur. Il repasserait d'ici quelques semaines, pour leur laisser le temps de réfléchir à son possible retour. Il s'excusa d'être arrivé pendant la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry, il n'était pas au courant. Mrs Weasley le raccompagna à la porte. Lorsqu'elle revint, on sentait chez elle une colère contrôlée, elle rappela chacun de ses enfants auprès d'elle, leur dit qu'ils auraient une sérieuse discussion le lendemain mais que, pour l'heure, ils fêtaient toujours les 17 ans de Harry. Elle leur ordonna donc d'apaiser leur colère et de participer à la soirée avec bonne humeur. L'annonce passa difficilement mais des pétards planqués dans le jardin par les jumeaux et programmés pour exploser à la fin de la soirée détendirent l'atmosphère et chaque Weasley retrouva sa bonne humeur, mettant temporairement ses ressentiments de côté.

Ce soir-là, Harry se coucha heureux et en paix, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. L'effervescence lui était montée à la tête et il oublia, hélas, de fermer son esprit.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer :_** Non, non et encore non, je ne suis pas la détentrice de l'univers de Harry Potter, je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent en écrivant cette fiction ! Je ne suis qu'une humble auteur de fanfiction.

Et voilààà, vous retrouvez enfin Sianti !. Contents ? Alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review ! J'attends vos commentaires, encouragements, dénigrements,…avec impatience !

**_Chapitre 8 – Nouvelles connaissances._**

Après avoir tout expliqué à son père et une fois qu'ils furent de retour au 5 Baker Street, celui-ci ordonna à Sianti d'aller se coucher. Kephren, Indra et elle étaient sans aucun doute épuisés. Sianti trouva Indra dans le jardin, au bord de l'inconscience. Sianti la prit délicatement dans ses bras, s'excusant, et monta immédiatement dans sa chambre. Kephren fut le premier sur le lit et pressa sa maîtresse de s'allonger, ce qu'elle fit.

Son père arriva quelques minutes plus tard, une grande fiole brune à la main. Sianti connaissait bien cette fiole et la reconnut immédiatement bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu depuis des années. Lorsqu'elle était petite, Sianti faisait souvent d'horribles cauchemars. Quand elle avait passé trop de nuits sans dormir, son père lui donnait un peu du liquide de cette fiole et Sianti dormait d'un sommeil dénué de rêves et de cauchemars. Sianti en but quelques gorgées, l'effet fut immédiat, elle sombra dans un sommeil régénérateur.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était noire. Sa lampe de chevet était allumée, baignant la pièce dans une douce lumière dorée. Son père était assis dans la pénombre et la veillait.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et enrouée.

Sa question réveilla en Sianti une déferlante de sentiments qui somnolait, jusqu'alors emprisonnée par la potion. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit ces dernières heures la submergea à nouveau. Elle suffoquait, ses sentiments l'écrasaient. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Son désarroi réveilla Indra et Kephren. Ce dernier vint frotter sa têt contre la joue de sa maîtresse, faisant assis disparaître sa larme. Indra, elle, était restée au bout du lit, encore trop faible pour se déplacer, mais communiquait toute la chaleur et le réconfort qu'elle était capable de communiquer à sa maîtresse. Sianti se calma après quelques secondes. Elle avait retrouvé sa maîtrise d'elle-même et sa détermination. Elle deviendrait plus forte.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder le sujet, son père lui versa une tasse de thé à la menthe du service qu'il avait fait monter quelques heures plus tôt. Il tendit la tasse, encore chaude grâce à la théière magique, à sa fille. Celle-ci l'accepta avec gratitude, le sucre dans le thé lui ferait du bien. Après avoir vidé sa tasse et soupiré de contentement, elle se jeta à l'eau.

- Je veux devenir plus forte, dit-elle d'un to aussi grave que celui qu'avait son père quelques minutes auparavant, je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un mourir à ma place.

Son père resta silencieux, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard.

- Je m'attendais à cette réaction, dit-il enfin. Tu es comme ta mère, courageuse et déterminée. Je suppose que tu as déjà réfléchi à ce que tu voulais faire…

- Dans un premier temps, j'ai pensé étudier de nouveaux sorts. J'ai vu des ouvrages intéressants dans la bibliothèque. Ensuite, je ne suis pas encore sûre : j'ai besoin de pratique mais je ne vois pas très bien comment faire…et je ne veux pas attendre la rentrée.

- Bien… son père se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je te donne la permission d'étudier ce que tu voudras et je me charge de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'entraîner aux combats. Mais à deux conditions seulement : tu me fais un rapport quotidien et détaillé de ce que tu étudies et tu acceptes que j'engage une autre personne pour veiller sur toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre…

Sianti ouvrit la bouche mais son père leva sa main gauche pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre.

- …Je sais que Kephren et Indra sont là pour te protéger mais ils sont incapables de me prévenir en cas de besoin. Si tu n'acceptes pas ces conditions, je te retire les moyens d'accomplir tes desseins.

Sianti hésita un instant…sans savoir qui la surveillerait, ç'était un peu risqué…mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives et elle préférait avoir son père avec elle que contre elle.

- J'accepte, dit-elle enfin.

- Bien, maintenant, bois une autre gorgée, répondit-il en lui tendant la grande fiole brune, tu as encore besoin de repos.

Sianti déjeuna seule le lendemain matin. Enfin, seule si l'on oublie la cuisinière chantant du gospel dans la cuisine. Quand elle redescendit après s'être douchée et être allée chercher de la lecture, ç'est-à-dire des livres de sortilèges, elle fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans son salon. Elle s'avança sans faire de bruits, se cacha derrière le chambranle de la porte et pris le temps d'observer qui se tenait là. C'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui dégageait une aura de puissance et de trouble à la fois. Elle portait des cheveux châtains foncés, ondulant d'une façon sauvage, des lunettes rectangulaires zébrées de beige et de brun et une robe cintrée brune. Un bref éclat de lumière attira le regard de Sianti vers ses mains qu'elle avait longues et fines. Quatre bagues d'argent les ornaient. Un serpent d'environ trois centimètres ornait son pouce droit ; une espèce d'oiseau de la même taille, que Sianti distinguait mal étant donné la distance, son majeur droit ; une rose longue mais plate embellissait son majeur gauche et, Sianti en fut étonnée, un petit anneau ciselé, son annulaire gauche. Le père de Sianti entra dans la pièce par une autre porte et offrit à la jeune femme de s'asseoir.

- Je vais appelé ma fille, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte derrière le chambranle de laquelle Sianti se trouvait, elle doit être dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je pense que ce sera inutile, l'interrompit la jeune femme d'une voix grave et mélodieuse, elle est déjà là il me semble.

Le père de Sianti la regarda sans afficher de surprise et quand Sianti fit un pas dans la pièce lui dit en souriant :

- Je vois miss Thunderstone, que vous n'avez pas volé votre réputation ! Sianti, reprit-il en se tournant vers sa fille, voici la personne qui te surveillera dorénavant, miss Olivia Thunderstone.

Ms Thunderstone se tourna vers elle, s'approcha de quelques pas et lui tendit la main. Sianti la prit et la serra d'une poigne ferme tout en remarquant que sa nouvelle « nounou » avait des mains rugueuses. Elles se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux ce qui permit à Sianti de mieux observer son visage. Il semblait petit à cause de l'incroyable crinière de cheveux que Ms Thunderstone possédait. Elle avait une bouche de taille moyenne, un petit nez et de grands yeux noisette derrière ses lunettes. Sianti la trouva jolie malgré ses traits tirés et graves et les cernes que ses lunettes ne parvenaient pas à cacher. Elle remarqua aussi que Ms Thunderstone était plus petite qu'elle et plus robuste tout en ayant une silhouette gracieuse. Sa robe en effet l'affinait et mettait en valeur ses courbes.

Ce fut le père de Sianti qui brisa cette première approche en reprenant la parole. Les deux jeunes femmes retirèrent leurs mains et s'éloignèrent un peu l'une de l'autre.

- Bien, Sianti, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai expliqué la situation à Ms Thunderstone et elle t'assistera dans ton apprentissage. Je suis sûr que son expérience te sera utile, continua-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Dans l'immédiat, je voudrais que tu la conduises dans la chambre d'amis, au premier étage et que tu l'aides à s'installer. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit…Je serai de retour pour le dîner, passe une bonne journée ma chérie, acheva-t-il en l'embrassant. Ms Thunderstone, prenez bien soin de ma fille, dit-il en la saluant.

- Elle est entre de bonne main, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit cette dernière de sa voix grave et mélodieuse.

Après avoir emmené sa « nounou » dans la chambre d'amis, Sianti était redescendue au salon récupérer son livre. Elle avait à peine parlé avec Ms Thunderstone Elle ne semblait pas très bavarde et Sianti voulait être au calme pour réfléchir. Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…mais où ? Sianti avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas. Après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, elle décida de mettre le cas « Thunderstone » de côté et de se plonger dans « Protections et échappatoires aux sortilèges les plus dangereux ». Absorbée par sa lecture, Sianti ne remarqua même pas la réapparition de Ms Thunderstone dans la pièce. Celle-ci s'assit sans bruit dans le fauteuil situé face à celui de Sianti et attendit patiemment que cette dernière la remarque. Après un bon quart d'heure, Sianti ne remarquant toujours pas sa présence, Ms Thunderstone toussota discrètement. Sianti progressait alors dans un passage particulièrement ardu du livre décrivant le dessin d'un pentacle et des runes l'entourant permettant de créer un champ de protection détectant toute intrusion. Ce qui lui demandait une extrême concentration et fit qu'elle n'entendit pas le toussotement discret de sa « nounou ». N'y tenant plus, Ms Thunderstone prit la parole :

- Si vous voulez vraiment être capable d'affronter un Mangemort, vous avez intérêt à beaucoup travailler !

- Pardon ? répondit Sianti, quelque peu déboussolée.

- Voilà un quart d'heure que je suis assise devant vous sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Un Mangemort aurait eu le temps de vous faire subir un Doloris et de prendre une tasse de thé ! termina-t-elle en lançant à Sianti un regard courroucé.

Cette dernière vira au rouge pivoine et ne sut quoi répondre. Après un temps qui parut incroyablement long à Sianti tant elle était gênée, sa nounou reprit la parole d'un ton plus doux.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu d'étudier en premier ?

- Et bien, j'ai trouvé cet ouvrage dans la bibliothèque et j'ai pensé qu'il constituerait un bon début…répondit Sianti en tendant le livre à sa nounou. Celle-ci ne prit même pas le temps de le regarder.

- Etes-vous capable de créer un Patronus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien…pas exactement…

- Dans ce cas, c'est la première chose que vous devriez améliorer ! reprit Ms Thunderstone d'un ton courroucé. Je vous rappelle que Vous-Savez-Qui a rallié tous les Détraqueurs qui gardaient Azkaban. Que ferez-vous si vous vous retrouvez en face de l'un d'eux ? Ce qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs. Le Patronus est le SEUL sort qui puisse vous aider alors vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de le maîtriser !

Sa voix emplissait la pièce à la fin de sa tirade. Décidément, Sianti ne passait pas un bon quart d'heure… et elle n'aimait pas ça. Son fort caractère aidant, elle répondit à Ms Thunderstone d'un ton égal au sien.

- Puisque vous semblez _tant_ vous y connaître, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ?

- Jeune fille, répondit Ms Thunderstone en se levant et en se penchant vers Sianti, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Apprenez donc un peu à admettre vos erreurs et à respecter vos aînés ! Mais puisque vous me l'avez proposé, je vais vous aider, continua-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je veux vous voir demain à dix heures précises dans ma chambre.

Après quoi elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Sianti fulminait…se faire ainsi sermonner par une inconnue ! Et pour une personne censée la surveiller, cette Ms Thunderstone la laissait bien vite seule ! Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire, Ms Thunderstone verrait, demain, de quoi elle était capable !

Le lendemain matin, Sianti se réveilla avec difficulté, elle s'était entraînée au sortilège du Patronus jusque tard dans la nuit et avait mal dormi. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains et prit une douche revigorante. Elle en sortit l'esprit plus clair et descendit prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner après quoi elle retourna dans sa chambre s'entraîner à créer un Patronus. Ses efforts, hélas, ne payait pas beaucoup, depuis qu'elle avait appris le sortilège en troisième, tout ce qu'elle parvenait à créer était une brume argentée. Encore plus énervée que la veille, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa nounou. Mais avant qu'elle ne frappe à la porte, Indra et Kephren apparurent à ses côtés, ce qui la calma instantanément. C'est donc sereine qu'elle toqua à la porte et entra dans la pièce, après en avoir reçue la permission.

- Au moins, vous êtes ponctuelle, Ms Manala, remarqua Ms Thunderstone.

Sianti examina la pièce qui avait subit quelques changements. Le lit, qui se trouvait anciennement à gauche de la porte quand on entrait, était maintenant dans la fond de la pièce sur la gauche et avait été remplacé par l'étagère en chêne. Cette dernière était, la veille, contre le mur droit et avait été remplacé par la garde-robe massive en ébène. Le petit bureau, de bois lui aussi, et la chaise qui l'accompagnait avait été déplacé de la droite de la porte au mur du fon, à côté du lit. Sianti remarqua une malle,qui semblait tressauter, et un miroir qui n'étaient pas présents la veille. Il lui sembla aussi que la lumière était plus tamisée mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

Sa nounou se trouvait au centre de la pièce, à côté de la malle. Elle fut quelque peu surprise par Kephren et Indra.

- Quels sont ces animaux ?

- Ce sont mes sashtets, répliqua Sianti fièrement.

M Thunderstone les jaugea un moment et sembla décider qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de plus s'y s'intéresser car elle ne posa aucune question à leur sujet et retourna immédiatement à la raison de la venue de Sianti.

- Si vous me montriez de quoi vous êtes capable ? reprit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bien.

Sianti s'avança un peu pendant que Indra et Kephren s'allongeait confortablement. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança d'une voix puissante « Spero Patronum ». La brume argentée habituelle sortit de sa baguette, maintint sa densité quelques minutes et s'évanouit dans les airs. Ms Thunderstone lui lança un air sceptique.

- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ce sortilège ?

- Trois ans, répondit Sianti sans ciller.

- On a du pain sur la planche dans ce cas ! répondit Ms Thunderstone en se tournant vers la malle. Voyons si vous êtes capable d'affronter ça ! Placez-vous devant la malle et apprêtez-vous à lancer le sortilège.

Sianti s'exécuta sans broncher. Ms Thunderstone ouvrit la malle d'un coup. Sianti fut incapable d'identifier ce qui en sortit car la chose en question se transforma immédiatement. Devant Sianti, suspendue dans l'air, était apparue sa mère, le visage noyé de larmes. Ses mains et ses pieds avaient été tranchés, seuls des moignons restaient. Des gouttes de sang en perlaient et voltigeaient. La légère robe brune qu'elle portait était en lambeau et couverte de sang, ses longs cheveux bouclés, de sable.

Sianti hurla de terreur et recula précipitamment. Elle s'affala par terre, prise de tremblements. Elle était incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'horrible vision. A ses côtés, Kephren et Indra miaulaient, feulaient, crachaient comme des hystériques.

- Riddikulus ! lança d'une voix puissante Ms Thunderstone. Et la chose réintégra sa malle.

Ms Thunderstone se tourna, regardant Sianti d'un air intrigué et grave.

- Qui était-ce ?

Sianti ne l'écoutait pas…l'image de sa mère mutilée persistait sur sa rétine. Qui plus est, elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette vision. Elle avait beau fouiller ses souvenirs, elle n'y retrouvait aucune trace de sa mère mutilée. Ms Thunderstone s'agenouilla et gifla Sianti. Celle-ci reprit pied dans la réalité. Kephren et Indra se figèrent.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ma…ma mère, parvint à articuler Sianti en jetant des regards effrayés à l'endroit où sa mère se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Ms Thunderstone leva un sourcil et scruta un moment Sianti après quoi elle se releva, se dirigea vers son bureau et revint avec une boîte en main. Elle tendit à Sianti une petite chose brune.

- Qu'est-ce que ç'est ?demanda-t-elle.

- Une praline. Face à l'absence de réaction de Sianti, Ms Thunderstone ajouta, ç'est du chocolat ! Mangez-la, ça vous permettra de récupérer un peu.

Sianti prit la praline et la mis dans sa bouche. C'était délicieux, le doux chocolat fondait lentement sur sa langue, la requinquant petit à petit.

- Prenez-en une seconde, dit Ms Thunderstone.

Sianti ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et enfourna la seconde praline avec gourmandise. Ms Thunderstone patienta un moment, puis, reprit la parole.

- Vous êtes prête à réaffronter l'Epouvantard ?

Sianti la fixa un moment, interdite, l'horreur de la scène la frappant à nouveau. Ensuite, courageusement, elle se releva, affirma d'un signe de tête et fit de nouveau face à la malle.

Le choc fut aussi violent. Sianti s'effondra, Kephren et Indra eurent de nouveau une crise d'hystérie et Ms Thunderstone dut une fois de plus renvoyer l'Epouvantard dans sa malle. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que Sianti se maîtrise assez pour ne plus s'effondrer et parvenir à lancer le sortilège du Patronus. A la fin de cette heure, Ms Thunderstone mit fin à la séance, priant Sianti d'aller se reposer et lui ordonnant de revenir à la même heure le lendemain.

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi : le matin, Sianti s'entraînait au sortilège du Patronus sous la tutelle de Ms Thunderstone ; l'après-midi, elle se plongeait dans diverses lectures ; et le soir, elle dînait et discutait avec son père.

Une semaine passa de cette manière sans qu'aucun évènement majeur ne vienne troubler le quotidien de Sianti. Un matin cependant, son père lui annonça qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour l'entraîner et que cette personne arriverait samedi. Il ne voulut toutefois pas lui en décliner l'identité. Sianti eut beau l'asticoter, rien n'y fit. Tout ce qu'elle obtint comme réponse fut un sourire malicieux.

Le samedi tant attendu arriva enfin. En l'occasion, la séance de Patronus avec Ms Thunderstone avait été annulée. Sianti attendait dans le salon en compagnie de sa nounou, tentant vainement de faire passer le temps en lisant ce qui était peine perdue étant donné son incapacité flagrante à se concentrer sur plus d'une ligne. Son père, lui, était dans son bureau. L'horloge murale du salon indiquait dix heures, heure à laquelle l'arrivée de son nouveau professeur avait été annoncée.

Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle reprenait la lecture de la même page sans en comprendre un traître mot quand elle entendit enfin le son clair de la sonnette. Sianti se redressa immédiatement et attendit, droite comme un « i » et le coeur battant, que son père accueille le professeur et l'introduise dans le salon. Sianti entendit la voix de son professeur, un homme sans aucun doute, qui lui sembla étrangement familière. Quelques seconds plus tard, le professeur faisait son apparition.

Sianti se pétrifia en voyant l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. De toutes les personnes aptes à l'entraîner, il avait fallu que son père choisisse la plus désagréable, la plus bourrue et probablement celle au physique le plus disgracieux et le plus angoissant : Alastor Maugrey.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer :_** je ne suis pas l'auteur de Harry Potter, son univers appartient entièrement à J.KRowling.

**_Chapitre 8. Des hauts et des bas._**

L'écho de ses pas résonnait sur les parois de pierre suintante d'humidité. Un bruit de glissement l'accompagnait. Harry traversait un couloir éclairé par des torches projetant une faible lueur verte. Il savait, sans même avoir à se baisser pour le voir, que l'origine de ce bruit était un serpent, plus précisément, Nagini. Il passa devant plusieurs portes de fer forgé avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elle. Il jubilait sans savoir pourquoi.

La porte, parcourue ici et là par de la moisissure, s'ouvrit lentement, laissant échapper un grincement à vous glacer le sang. Harry entra dans la pièce. Instantanément, des torches s'allumèrent et il put découvrir, au centre de ce qui semblait être un cachot, une massive table de pierre sur laquelle gisait une personne gémissante. Le lourd battant de la porte se referma lentement derrière lui, achevant sa course par un cliquètement sinistre. Harry parcourut le cachot du regard. Aux murs étaient suspendus divers instruments : des tenailles, de grands ciseaux, des écarteurs, des marteaux,…et bien d'autres qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais dont la simple vision le rendait extatique. Il s'avança vers le gisant, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Le gisant était attaché à la glaciale table de pierre par d'épaisses menottes de bois dont l'intérieur était parcouru de pics, pénétrant sa chair et la lacérant au moindre mouvement. Son visage était méconnaissable. Ses yeux étaient tuméfiés et ce qui aurait dû être sa bouche, n'était plus maintenant qu'une longue fente, défigurant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Harry connaissait cette torture. Un sourire de l'ange. Atroce et d'une douleur insoutenable. Le corps du gisant était parcouru d'hématomes, de cicatrices et de plaies s'infectant. Une odeur de pourriture s'en échappait.

Harry tendit le bras vers la gauche, la paume de sa main ouverte, et, sans qu'il ait à prononcer la moindre formule, un des instruments suspendus se retrouva dans sa main. Cela ressemblait à un tire-bouchon. La pointe de la lame, cependant, semblait plus acérée et l'objet, archaïque, semblait venir tout droit d'une salle de torture moyenâgeuse. D'une main experte, qu'il ne reconnut pas, il tourna la manivelle qui fit pivoter sur elle-même la lame. Avec un petit ricanement, il enfonça la lame dans la chair du torturé. Celui-ci poussa son premier gémissement. Harry continua, méthodiquement, à lacérer sa chair. Chaque gémissement du pauvre homme, l'amenant un peu plus près de la jouissance. Alors qu'il atteignait un point particulièrement douloureux, le supplicié hurla, rouvrant la plaie de sa bouche qui suinta. Harry atteignit la jouissance et partit dans un rire démentiel.

- HARRY !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes d'horreur coulant sur ses joues. Il tremblait de la tête au pied et était trempé de sueur. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était.

Ron était penché au-dessus de lui, le maintenant par les épaules. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés par l'inquiétude. D'un mouvement en arrière, Ron se laissa choir sur le lit d'Harry tandis que ce dernier se redressait et reprenait ses esprits, heureux de retrouver son corps et la sécurité du Terrier.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, lâcha Ron, dix minutes que tu te débats dans ton lit en gémissant et pas moyen de te réveiller ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'avais pas fermé ton esprit ?

Harry prit quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Non, j'étais tellement euphorique que j'ai oublié…

Il tentait désespérément de chasser ce cauchemar de son esprit. Ron prit les choses en mains.

- Lève-toi ! On descend à la cuisine manger un bout, tu dois sûrement avoir faim, et tu vas tout me raconter. Sans protester ! Hermione m'a dit un jour qu'un bon moyen d'oublier un cauchemar était de le raconter une bonne fois pour toute. Et jusqu'ici, elle s'est rarement trompée. D'ailleurs, on va la chercher en passant !

Sans laisser à Harry le temps de réagir, Ron l'empoigna une fois de plus, l'extirpa de son lit et remis de l'ordre dans le pyjama de Harry ainsi que dans le sien. Ils allaient quand même dans la chambre des filles au petit matin ! Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé, entraînant Harry avec lui. Harry était étonné de voir autant d'autorité chez son ami, Ron avait mûri et Harry se rendait compte à quel point.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte des filles, Ron hésita un instant, son cœur s'emballa à l'idée de voir Hermione si peu habillée ! Car par une nuit aussi chaude, elle ne devait pas être très couverte… Sa sœur non plus d'ailleurs. Il prit une inspiration, toqua, par acquis de conscience, et entra. Il alluma la lumière, histoire qu'elles ne hurlent pas en se demandant qui les réveillaient. La scène qui apparut sous ses yeux et ceux de Harry confirma au plus haut point les pensées qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Hermione et Ginny était recouverte de simples draps s'entortillant délicieusement autour de leurs corps et laissant savamment apparaître des zones dénudées. Fort heureusement pour les deux jeunes filles, elles portaient un short et un top qui couvraient les parties de leurs anatomies les plus sacrées et les plus avantageuses. Ron déglutit. Les images du cauchemar de Harry s'effacèrent soudainement, comme par magie ! Bien que les hormones y jouaient certainement un plus grand rôle… Le tout était maintenant de les réveiller sans réveiller le reste de la maisonnée. Ron se dirigea vers le lit de sa sœur, se disant que ç'était plus sûr s'il ne voulait pas que ces hormones lui jouent un mauvais tour. Il la secoua délicatement par l'épaule. Dans son dos, Hermione se réveilla petit à petit, gênée par la lumière. Elle fut la première à émerger.

- Ron ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? dit-elle d'une petite voix pâteuse. Ron se retourna et vit Hermione, ses cheveux en bataille, une des bretelles de son top abaissée. Oh combien sensuelle. Il se retourna rouge pivoine, préférant se concentrer sur le réveil de sa petite sœur qui ne mit plus très longtemps à se réveiller.

- Harry a encore fait un cauchemar, on descendait manger quelque chose et en parler…répondit-il en chuchotant.

- Et Ron a eu l'idée de venir te chercher, Hermione ! chuchota Harry qui avait miraculeusement recouvert la parole, toujours prêt à aider son ami.

Les deux concernés rougirent alors que Harry et Ginny se délectaient de la situation. Hermione se leva de son lit, toujours aussi peu couverte. Ron ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard d'elle.

- Hermione, tu devrais te couvrir un peu…glissa Ginny un sourire en coin.

Hermione se rendit compte de sa tenue, du regard de Ron, vira au rouge pivoine et attrapa un peignoir. Ginny prit un des t-shirts qu'elle avait récupéré des jumeaux, beaucoup trop grand pour elle et très confortable. Il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle en profita pour observer un peu Harry et son frère, pas très couvert non plus…quel délicieux réveil ! Ils descendirent ainsi, aussi silencieux que des chats, chacun essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Ginny faisait chauffer du lait, Hermione cherchait du chocolat pour faire du chocolat chaud à l'ancienne, Ron sortait pain, chocolat à tartiner et confitures et Harry, assiettes, tasses et couverts. Ils ne commencèrent à parler que quand tout fut prêt et que chacun fut installé.

- Harry…demanda doucement Hermione en trempant une tartine beurrée dans son chocolat chaud… si tu nous racontais maintenant ?

Ron, Hermione et Ginny savaient que les cauchemars de Harry étaient particulièrement pénibles et que, si quelqu'un de leur connaissance avait été en danger, Harry les aurait tout de suite prévenus. C'est pourquoi ils avaient préféré ne ps le brusquer.

Harry se lança, sans détour, dans son récit. La chaleur de la pièce et l'attention de ses amis l'aidaient beaucoup.

- Je marchais dans un couloir sombre…éclairé par es torches vertes…

Harry eut du mal à raconter son cauchemar de bout en bout sans craquer. Il restait concentré sur sa tasse de chocolat fumante et ne vit pas ses amis frissonner, leurs visages se décomposer au fil du récit. Un silence en suivit la fin.

Hermione repoussa vivement sa tasse, manquant d'en renverser le contenu. Ginny portait la sienne à sa bouche mécaniquement, sans en boire une gorgée. Ron prit une bouchée de sa tartine, après quoi, comme si un déclic s'était opéré en lui, il la dévora, but sa tasse de chocolat chaud aussi vite qu'il le put et se prépara en vitesse une seconde tartine.

- Jecroisqu'ilfautenparlerauprofesseurDumbledore, lâcha Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, répliqua Ron avec un débit plus posé, ça l'intéressera sûrement de savoir dans quel genre d'endroit peut bien torturer V…Voldemort. Des cachots aussi vieux, il ne doit pas y en avoir à tous les coins de rue.

- Harry…mange ! glissa Ginny.

- Le chocolat te fera du bien, ajouta Hermione alors qu'elle vidait sa tasse.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Harry et les autres mangeaient, se laissant peu à peu se réconforter. Comme l'avait prévu Ron, Harry se sentait mieux. Après une troisième tartine, il brisa le silence.

- Je crois qu'un hibou serait bien.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Hermione.

Elle fit alors apparaître une plume, un parchemin et un encrier.

- Autant l'écrire tout de suite, reprit-elle.

Ils rédigèrent donc la lettre qu'ils décidèrent de confier à Hedwige, pour plus de sécurité.

Harry se rappela ensuite que Maugrey les attendait dans la Salle des Dangers et prévint les autres. Ils remontèrent alors se reposer un peu avant de se changer et de redescendre.

A neuf heures tapantes, ils étaient tous dans la Salle des Dangers comme prévu. Maugrey ne les ménagea pas et les fit directement commencer par une mise en situation. Il avait ainsi profiter des particularités de la pièce et modifier le décor en ajoutant, précisa-t-il, un système d'obstacles aléatoire. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient donc retrouvés devant une espèce de jungle touffue, humide et très peu engageante. Le but était de la traverser. Un sort lancé sur chacun des participants permettait à Maugrey de les suivre dans leurs périples.

Harry avait été séparé de Ron et Hermione par un mur de végétaux surgit de nulle part et progressait seul dans la forêt. L'air était lourd, chargé d'humidité. Il faisait chaud, des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front et le dos de son t-shirt était déjà trempé. Un silence ouaté l'enveloppait, les feuilles des arbres ne bruissaient même pas. Seul le bzzz bzzz d'insectes volant troublait la quiétude des lieux. Autant qu'il le pouvait, Harry évitait ces insectes et se méfiait des lianes. Il avait remarqué que ces dernières avaient une fâcheuse tendance à s'enrouler sur tout ce qui bougeait…

Un bruit semblable à celui d'un avion en vol vint troubler Harry. Alerte, il dressa l'oreille et chercha de ses yeux la source de ce bruit qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Sans paniquer pour autant, il fit plusieurs fois le tour de lui-même tout en cherchant quel sort il pourrait utiliser contre l'OVNI approchant. C'est alors qu'il le vit : énorme, hideux, un moustique volait droit sur lui. Harry fut tellement horrifié par cette vision qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. La trompe du monstre lui rappelait désagréablement l'instrument que Voldemort avait utilisé dans son rêve. Il l'évita de justesse alors qu'il fonçait droit sur son cou. Il reprit enfin ses esprits et lança sur l'abjecte bête une boule de feu magique qui le désintégra en un instant. Il avait repris le contrôle de la situation. Enfin presque, des cendres s'étaient répandues dans l'air et avaient enflammé les seules plantes sèches de cette foutue jungle. Harry créa aussitôt un jet d'eau mais les plantes semblaient être un excellent combustible et Harry se retrouva vite encerclé par les flammes. Quel idiot il pouvait être parfois ! Il s'était lui-même fichu dans l'impasse. Allez savoir comment, par miracle sans doute, il se rappela d'un sortilège qui permettait de glacer son corps et de résister au feu en ne ressentant que quelques chatouillis. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, il se jeta le sortilège et fonça à travers les flammes. Il soupira, une fois les flammes passées, ç'était vraiment pas son jour. Couvert par le crépitement des flammes, le vrombissement de la meute de moustiques géants qui lui fonçaient dessus ne se fit pas entendre. Harry se tourna vers la gauche et vit les moustiques à cinquante centimètres de lui. Maudissant ce jour, il se jeta sur la droite mais n'évita qu'une partie de la meute. La simulation prit fin alors qu'un moustique s'apprêtait à lui trouer la gorge.

La première chose qu'il vit en se relevant fut le visage cramoisi de Maugrey. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de voir à quelques mètres de lui Ron debout mais couvert de griffes et d'ecchymoses et Hermione gisant inconsciente, les cheveux sales, les vêtements en lambeaux laissant voir de vilaines plaies. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un mouvement vers elle que Maugrey vociféra.

- DES DEBUTANTS !VOUS VOUS ETES FAITS AVOIR COMME DES DEBUTANTS! VOUS N'AVEZ ABSOLUMENT PAS MIS EN PRATIQUE CE QUE JE VOUS AI APPRIS ! SEPARES AU QUART DU PARCOURS, SEULE GRANGER EN ATTEINT LA FIN MAIS REGARDEZ- MOI LE RESULTAT !

Maugrey semblait à la limite de l'implosion et son discours s'en ressentait…il finit sa tirade sur :

- SORTEZ D'ICI, PLUS VITE QUE CA ! ET POUR LA PEINE, VOUS VOUS SOIGNEREZ SEULS !

Harry et Ron ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se précipitèrent vers l'escalier, Ron transportant Hermione le plus délicatement possible.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée, Ginny sortait, un livre à la main qui finit malheureusement son transport sur le sol. Ginny, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, fixait Hermione.

- Je vais chercher maman ! déclara-t-elle fermement après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- Inutile, on ne peut demander aucune aide pour se soigner, lança Ron.

Ginny, qui s'apprêtait à passer la porte de la cuisine, se figea, resta quelques secondes immobiles puis se retourna brusquement, l'air furieux et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi !

Une fois les escaliers montés, Ginny entra en trombe dans sa chambre, ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un tube, de l'ouate et un flacon.

- Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu le coup ! grommela-t-elle en débouchant le flacon. Allonge-la sur son lit ! ordonna-t-elle à Ron d'un ton sec alors qu'il passait la porte.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher, déposa délicatement sur son lit et attendit, regardant anxieusement les gestes de sa sœur. Celle-ci commençait à déshabiller Hermione quand, brusquement, elle s'arrêta.

- Un problème ? interrogea Ron sur le qui-vive.

- Oui, idiot, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire malicieux, toi !

- Moi ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais la déshabiller sous tes yeux !

Ron, réalisant la situation, rougit fortement et se précipita hors de la chance en bousculant Harry qui se tenait, jusque là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry n'attendit même pas un regard réprobateur de Ginny et sortit, en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

J'espère que ça vous a plu J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, comment avez-vous trouvé le début de ce chapitre ?

Tamsyn Smirh.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: _**

Remarque: voilà, j'ai enfin décrit le père de Sianti. Il était temps me direz-vous mais, jusqu'ici, je n'en avais pas trouvé l'utilité ni la nécessité et, je dois l'avouer, je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps à écrire cette partie…U.U Un an et 10 chapitres…un escargot aurait été plus rapide!;)

**__**

**__**

**_Chapitre 10- Evaluation et stupeur. _**

**__**

Un sentiment de fierté envahit Sianti à la vue de son père grand, droit, bien bâti, séduisant et grave à la fois. A côté, Maugrey semblait encore plus ratatiné et pâle. La peau tannée du père de Sianti et celle parcheminée de Maugrey offraient un contraste saisissant.

Un grognement de ce dernier la ramena à la réalité: elle allait devoir obéir à l'homme le plus grognon qu'elle ait rencontré. Instinctivement, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et qu'il allait l'en faire baver. Mais un frottement le long de sa jambe lui redonna courage, Kephren et Indra l'avaient rejointe.

- Bien, Monsieur Maugrey, je ne vous présente plus ma fille, commença le père de Sianti, ni sa nounou que vous connaissez sûrement.

Maugrey émit un grognement d'approbation. Sianti posa un regard interrogateur sur son père auquel ce dernier ne répondit pas

- La maison est à votre entière disposition, des sorts de protection et de renforcement ont depuis longtemps été placés. Néanmoins, si vous le trouvez nécessaire, je peux mettre une pièce à votre disposition dans laquelle vous n'aurez aucun souci à vous faire du point de vue matériel et résistance.

- Ca ira pour aujourd'hui, répondit Maugrey calmement. Le jardin devrait suffir.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse, on m'attend au Ministère. Merci encore d'avoir accepter ma proposition, enchaîna le père de Sianti en serrant la main de Maugrey. Puis, en se tournant vers sa fille et en lui souriant: passe une bonne journée, ma chérie.

Après quoi il salua Ms Thunderstone et quitta la pièce.

Sans un mot, Maugrey sortit dans le jardin. Sianti le suivit précipitamment, accompagnée d'Indra et Kephren.

- Votre père m'a fait comprendre que vous vouliez progresser vite et bien et que votre but était d'être capable de vous défendre en cas d'attaque. J'espère que vous êtes travailleuse car je n'aime pas les fainéants et encore moins les geignards, dit-il en toisant Sianti du regard. Ce matin, je vais vous faire passer quelques épreuves afin d'évaluer votre niveau. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un échiquier et une chaise. Vous pouvez commencer.

Sianti s'installa en bénissant les soirées d'hiver qu'elle avait passée à jouer aux échecs avec son père et son frère. La partie fut assez facile à son goût, elle avait perdu son fou et sa tour bêtement mais avait tout de même mis l'échiquier en échec et mat.

La suite des évènements se corsa.

Kephren et Indra n'étaient pas intervenus de toute la partie, ils connaissaient leur maîtresse et savaient qu'elle n'aurait toléré aucune ingérence. Ils en avaient discuté, elle voulait faire ses preuves et être jugée sur ses capacités, pas les leurs. Ils ne devaient donc pas intervenir durant cette première rencontre. Par la suite, néanmoins, ils agiraient comme bon leur sembleraient. Ils avaient même décidé de tirer profit de leurs capacités à tout trois. Passer à côté d'un tel trio aurait été stupide, ils avaient un potentiel et comptaient bien l'exploiter. On ne croisait pas tous les jours des sashtets tout de même!

- _Quel physique disgracieux!_ pensa Kephren à l'intention d'Indra.

- _Ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirais_, répondit-elle amusée, _mais Sianti a de la chance, elle progressera vite avec lui. _

- _De la chance, de la chance, tout est relatif! Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi bougon et suspicieux. _

L'épreuve suivante consista en une succession de souaffles à éviter. Maugrey en avait fait apparaître quelques uns qu'il envoyait sur Sianti et qu'elle devait éviter. Plus la partie durait, plus le nombre de souaffles et leur vitesse augmentaient. Sianti se révéla plutôt bonne à ce petit jeu qui ressemblait assez à un jeu moldu, auquel elle s'adonnait souvent quand elle était petite, la balle prisonnier. Après une demi heure, elle s'effondra, à bout de souffle. Maugrey stoppa ses souaffles sans afficher de contentement ou de mécontentement. Alors qu'il les faisait disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, Sianti sortit un berlingot de jus de sa poche et le but. Après toutes ces années de danse, elle savait qu'il valait mieux emporter une boisson sucrée à défaut d'une plaque de chocolat et d'un grand verre de lait. Lorsque Maugrey tourna son visage vers elle, il fut quelque peu décontenancé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Je m'hydrate et récupère quelques calories, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Elle reçut pour toute réponse un grognement et vit apparaître un sac de boxe bleu, suspendu dans les airs.

- Bien, maintenant, tapez dans ce sac des deux pieds et des deux mains.

Sianti s'exécuta. Entre chaque coup, le sac changeait de couleur pour revenir à sa couleur initiale. Ensuite, il lui demanda de serrer sa main ce qu'elle fit, des deux mains une fois de plus.

- Dernière épreuve, montrez-moi l'acte magique le plus puissant que vous puissiez accomplir.

Sianti, déstabilisée, réfléchis quelques minutes…l'acte magique le plus puissant…oui, il y avait bien cela mais il était impossible de l'accomplir dans le jardin, ç'était bien trop dangereux…

- Monsieur…je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça ici… il faudrait un espace plus…dégagé!

Maugrey resta pensif un instant, fixant Sianti.

- Bien, posez votre main sur mon bras, nous allons transplaner.

Sianti fit un signe de tête envers Kephren et Indra. Ceux-ci accoururent et, alors qu'elle se penchait les bras tendus vers eux, Indra grimpa agilement sur ses épaules tandis que Kephren sautait dans ses bras.

Sianti s'approcha de Maugrey et posa sa main droite sur son bras droit, Kephren dans le bras gauche et Indra enroulée autour de son cou.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vos sashtets, laissez-les ici, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Sianti déstabilisée par le fait qu'il connaisse la nature de Kephren et Indra, reprit contenance:

- J'ai besoin d'eux, je les emmène, répondit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard puis, sans prévenir, Maugrey transplana.

Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une vaste plaine, dépourvue d'arbres. Sianti observait les alentours pendant que Kephren descendait de ses bras et Indra de ses épaules. L'herbe leur atteignait les genoux, quelques fleurs agrémentaient le paysage. Au loin, on voyait quelques maisons et une route traversant la campagne. Le soleil tapait, l'air était lourd, pas un seul nuage ne se baladait. Maugrey la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

- J'attends! lança-t-il.

Sianti se retourna vers lui avec une terrible envie de lui tordre le cou. Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se préparait. Kephren et Indra se placèrent à environ un mètre d'elle, formant un triangle.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous placer derrière moi, lança-t-elle à Maugrey.

Sianti ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Le vent se leva, des nuages assombrirent soudainement le ciel. Kephren et Indra avaient le poil hérissé et balançaient leurs queues selon un rythme qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Le vent, de plus en plus violent, faisait voler les cheveux et la robe de Sianti. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Au même instant, un éclair déchira le ciel. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel et tendit ses bras devant elle. Une tornade se créa. Elle ouvrit ensuite violemment les bras, un autre éclair déchira le ciel alors que la tornade doublait de volume. Sianti se sentait bien, en harmonie avec les éléments qu'elle déchaînait. Elle entendit à peine la voix de Maugrey hurler quelque chose. Elle décida que la démonstration avait assez durer. Lentement, elle referma ses bras, la tornade diminua de volume. Ensuite, elle les baissa et la tornade disparut. D'un sourire, elle fit fuir les nuages et le soleil brilla à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers Maugrey.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Je pense que nous allons pouvoir faire des choses très intéressantes… répondit-il, sa bouche s'étirant en une sorte de sourire qui remplit Sianti de fierté.

Connaissant le lieu de retour, Sianti transplana seule à la stupéfaction de Maugrey qui n'était évidemment pas au courant que la législation égyptienne quant au transplanage différait de la législation anglaise. Les jeunes égyptiens passaient leur permis une fois l'équivalent des BUSEs obtenu. Une fois réunis, elle ne tarda pas à lui expliquer, le regard noir de Maugrey la pressant plus que de coutume.

Ensuite, Maugrey eut un entretien avec Ms Thunderstone. Il en résultat un entraînement que Ms Thunderstone superviserait. Une seule séance par semaine était à des années lumières d'être suffisante. L'horaire de Sianti en devint quelque peu…chargé.

Chaque matinée des semaines qui suivirent fut consacrée à un entraînement sportif allant de la simple gymnastique au plus farfelu des sports de combats. Ms Thunderstone se révéla maîtresse de nombreuses techniques et sembla s'amuser à y intégrer Kephren et Indra ce qui n'était pas toujours au goût de Kephren qui n'aimait guère voire ses habitudes ainsi chamboulées. L'après-midi consistait en l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts, potions et connaissances. Le tout variant selon les directives de Maugrey. En soirée, elle dansait. Maugrey avait insisté pour qu'elle ne laisse pas ses danses de côté. Leur potentiel était bien trop grand et précieux. Suivant ses conseils, elle achevat le cycle des danses du feu. Elle travaillait aussi son Patronus. Simplement, les séances avaient lieu le mercredi au lieu du samedi.

Sianti se jeta corps et âme dans son entraînement, ne reculant devant aucune difficulté ni aucun sacrifice. Ses nuits étaient souvent troublées par des rêves sur Erwan et Assia. Son père la voyait progresser rapidement, à sa grande fierté. La dernière séance avec Maugrey marqua l'affrontement entre Ms Thunderstone, d'une part, et Sianti, Kephren et Indra, de l'autre. La synchronisation de ces trois derniers était étonnante, la puissance et la force de Ms Thunderstone, effrayantes. On avait du mal à y croire quand on la voyait. Toutes deux rivalisaient d'ingéniosité mais l'expérience de Ms Thunderstone, dont Sianti n'avait toujours pas découvert l'origine, prit le dessus. Les boules de feu que créa Sianti dans un excès de zèle n'y changèrent rien.

Sianti boucla sa valise avec un sentiment de satisfaction et de chose accomplie. Sa chambre était parfaitement rangée, ses affaires en ordre et elle se sentait prête à partir pour Poudlard. Elle avait hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle école. Elle ajusta sa tenue devant son miroir. Les effets de son entraînement étaient visibles, ses muscles étaient mieux dessinés, plus fins. Elle repensa à la frénésie des dernières semaines: maintenant, elle maîtrisait le Patronus, qui prenait la forme d'un aigle, une dizaine de sorts défensifs et offensifs, plusieurs potions et pommades de soin et avait la tête pleine de traités sur la magie noire. Un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres quand Ms Thunderstone l'appela pour le départ. Elles étaient devenues amies. Sianti ne savait pas grand chose sur Ms Thunderstone et ne se rappelait toujours pas pourquoi son nom lui était familier mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et cela lui suffisait. D'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, elle fit léviter sa valise et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas léger, Kephren et Indra sur les talons.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11- Fin de vacances.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était complètement rétablie. Les seules réactions qu'elle reçut à cette annonce furent des grognements. Ses trois amis étaient plus bougons que jamais. Elle comprenait qu'Harry soit morose après le cauchemar qu'il avait fait mais Ginny et Ron...elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu les mettre dans un état pareil. En fouillant sa mémoire, elle comprit. Ils avaient eu droit au sermon que Mrs Weasley leur avait promis suite à la réapparition de Percy dans le cocon familial. Visiblement, tout ne s'était pas déroulé à la perfection...et elle était bien heureuse de n'avoir pas assisté à cette scène ! L'idée qu'elle s'en faisait la mettait suffisamment mal à l'aise. Elle était certaine que chacun des rejetons Weasley avait fait la sourde oreille et qu'aucun n'avait même tenté de revoir son jugement. Ils étaient tous tellement bornés dans cette famille ! D'un autre côté, ç'est ce qui faisait leur charme, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Et le temps arrangera certainement les choses. Ron n'en voudrait pas longtemps à son frère, elle en était persuadée. Ginny non plus d'ailleurs. Elle était colérique mais un déclic suffirait à lui faire passer l'éponge. Maintenant, quand ce déclic arriverait et quelle en serait la nature, Hermione n'en avait aucune idée mais cela lui importait peu. Ginny pardonnerait à son frère et ç'est ce qui comptait. Bill piquerait sans doute une ou deux colères de plus mais ne resterait pas bien longtemps sur sa position. Après tout, il avait la réputation d'être le plus cool. Fred et Georges...eh bien Fred et Georges étaient Fred et Georges, complètement imprévisibles. Charlie l'inquiétait plus. Sa colère glaciale ne présumait rien de bon. Elle aurait préféré qu'il gueule un bon coup...Enfin, il était temps que la chape de plomb qui s 'était abattue sur le Terrier disparaisse et elle avait une petite idée de comment.

Ses trois amis faillirent la bénir quand elle leur proposa d'aller à la piscine. Leurs sourires béats firent rapidement place à un sourire malicieux pour Ginny et à un regard apeuré pour Ron. Harry, lui, était simplement heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées. Pendant une minute, ils avaient oublié quelque chose d'essentiel lorsqu'on va à la piscine : les maillots. Ginny sortit en trombe du salon, emmenant Hermione dans son sillage. Les négociations avec Mrs Weasley pour un départ immédiat pour le chemin de Traverse débutèrent dès qu'elles franchirent le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Mrs Weasley ne résista pas longtemps. Elle avait beau leur en vouloir de leur manque de compréhension envers Percy et s'inquiéter de leur sécurité, elle estimait qu'une journée hors du Terrier était nécessaire à Harry et aux autres autant qu'à elle. Elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans sa maison.

Elle imposait tout de même certaines conditions : elle les accompagnait la matinée, les déposait à la piscine et venait les y chercher. Interdiction de bouger de la piscine entre le moment où elle les y déposait et celui où elle les reprenait !

Ginny tirait des plans sur la comète alors qu'Hermione annonçait la nouvelle aux garçons, provoquant chez Ron une brusque diminution de la pigmentation de sa peau. Ginny se mit à courir d'une pièce à l'autre pour rassembler ses affaires tout en criant à Hermione d'en faire autant. Ron restait pétrifié au beau milieu du corridor. Il se tourna vers Harry, se cramponna à son bras droit et lança d'une voix gémissante :

- Ha...rry, l'air désespéré.

Ce dernier, de plus en plus amusé par la situation, reprit du poil de la bête et planta son ami sur un sourire, filant chercher sa bourse de gallions.

Mrs Weasley faisait passer les filles dans la cheminée quand Harry glissa à l'oreille de Ron qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter autant, dès qu'ils arriveraient au chemin de Traverse, ils fileraient demander de l'aide à Fred et Georges. Ce n'est qu'à moitié rassuré que Ron entra dans la cheminée, une poignée de poudre de cheminette à la main. Une fois arrivé, Harry demanda immédiatement à Mrs Weasley la permission de passer la matinée chez les jumeaux. Quelque peu réticente mais incapable de résister à Harry et aux yeux de cocker qu'il était en train de lui faire, Mrs Weasley les accompagna dans la rue où se trouvait la boutique des jumeaux et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Les enfants, je vous attends ici, ne traînez pas.

En passant la porte, Harry se remémora en souriant le départ des jumeaux de Poudlard : mémorable. La réaction de leur mère l'avait été tout autant : bannis, purement et simplement, du Terrier. Tel avait été le sort des jumeaux…pour quelques semaines en tout cas. Mrs Weasley était hantée par l'idée que leur dernière discussion fut une dispute. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté que cela se finisse ainsi, elle le savait. Et elle ne voulait pas que cela dégénère comme ça avait été le cas avec Percy. C'est pourquoi elle décida de mettre ce 'différent' de côté et leur permit de revenir au Terrier. Sans pour autant avaliser leur décision. Leur boutique avait beau faire un tabac, elle refusait d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil et d'en discuter avec eux. La boutique des jumeaux était devenue un sujet tabou au Terrier.

Le quatuor ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard suivi des patrons de la boutique. Mrs Weasley se raidit dès qu'ils apparurent sur le pas de la porte. Leurs tenues ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se détendre...

- Madame notre mère ! lança Fred avec emphase.

- C'est un honneur de vous trouver en ces lieux, enchaîna Georges, que dis-je ? Une bénédiction !

- Je dirais même plus, une consécration, affirma son jumeau.

- Nous feriez-vous l'immense faveur de pénétrer notre boutique ? demanda Georges alors qu'il s'effaçait pour lui laisser le passage.

D'un même mouvement, Fred et lui courbèrent l'échine dans un salut solennel. Pour toute réponse, Mrs Weasley leur lança une œillade meurtrière et préféra reporter son attention sur le quatuor qu'elle escortait.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ron et moi passons la matinée avec Fred et Georges, lui répondit Harry, les filles vous accompagnent.

Mrs Weasley amorçait son départ mais un geste hésitant d'Hermione la stoppa net. Elle arqua un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Euh, Mrs Weasley...Fred nous avait parlé d'une boutique de vêtement dans cette rue...Vous savez, celle d'où vient la robe d'Harry... Pourrions-nous y aller ?

Mrs Weasley fut prise de court, elle n'avait pas envie de rester près de cette boutique de malheur- ç'était un exploit qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici et les jumeaux n'avaient pas le triomphe modeste- elle répondit par une question :

- Où est-ce ?

- Juste en face, répondit Fred en désignant une petite boutique à la vitrine angélique.

Du côté gauche de la porte d'entrée flottait un couple de robes blanches. L'une, vaporeuse et translucide, était visiblement destinée à une femme. L'autre, aux lignes plus pures et à la découpe plus droite, à un homme. Le sol était agrémenté d'accessoires divers. De temps en temps, un vent magique soulevait quelques fleurs rosées qui tournoyaient alors autour du couple.

Du côté droit de la porte étaient exposés différents ensembles et accessoires aux couleurs vives. Là aussi, un vent magique était en action et faisait tourbillonner des paillettes multicolores. Le tout accrochait le regard et on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le tableau ce qui amenait inévitablement à vouloir découvrir les merveilles qui se cachaient derrière ces vitrines.

- D'ailleurs, je prendrais bien une petite pause, continua Fred en souriant, et si je vous accompagnais ?

- Quelle excellente idée ! Il est vrai que cela va bientôt faire deux heures que tu n'as pas adressé la parole à Sally, répliqua Georges, sarcastique.

- Tu connais ma galanterie Georges, la pauvre doit se sentir seule dans son grand magasin et ce serait un déshonneur pour moi que de ne pas aller égayer sa solitude.

Georges lui lança un sourire narquois et un regard bourré de sous-entendus.

- N'oublie pas que, nous aussi, nous avons un commerce à gérer !

- Je n'oublies jamais rien, répondit Fred en entourant les épaules d'Hermione et de Ginny de ses bras. Allons-y les filles !

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le magasin alors que Georges retournait dans sa boutique.

Finalement, Fred n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Assise derrière son comptoir, accoudée à celui-ci, le regard rêveur, Sally ne remarqua même pas leur entrée. Elle était blonde, assez grande apparemment et fine – un peu trop peut-être- et portait une étrange robe multicolore et difficile à décrire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche et attachés grâce à des fleurs. Elle avait un visage fin, un petit nez arrondi, de grands yeux marrons et de petites oreilles. En un sens, elle ressemblait à Luna Lovegood.

Il fallut que Fred agite sa main devant ses yeux pour la tirer de sa rêverie. C'était assez amusant de voir son visage si paisible s'étonner de toutes ces personnes. Un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage.

- Bonjour !

Elle détailla un moment les visages qui l'entouraient.

- Ummh, vous vous êtes Mrs Weasley ; toi, Ginny ; toi, Ron et donc vous deux, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, énuméra-t-elle en désignant chaque personne citée du crayon qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Sally…

Tous la regardèrent, éberlués. Mrs Weasley reprit contenance la première.

- Ainsi, ce magasin vous appartient ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard assez impressionné autour d'elle.

- Pas le magasin à proprement parler, non, je loue à la personne qui loge au-dessus. Mais tout ce qu'il contient, oui.

- C'est vous qui avez confectionné tout ces vêtements ? interrogea Mrs Weasley de plus en plus impressionnée.

- Oui, répondit Sally avec un sourire semblant mélanger satisfaction, bonheur et amour. Du premier croquis au dernier bouton ! Mais vous savez, ç'est assez facile quand on connaît les bons sorts. Même si je préfère travailler sans magie.

- Sans magie ? s'étonna Ginny, mais ç'est horriblement long !

- Oui mais beaucoup plus enrichissant. Créer un motif en perles en utilisant la magie, ç'est facile. Mais quand on prend le temps de les coudre une à une sur le tissu, on en retire beaucoup plus de fierté une fois le travail achevé. Ca me permet aussi de me ressourcer. Quand je me concentre sur un vêtement, je ne pense plus à rien d'autre.

- Ca n'est pas lassant à la longue ? demanda Ron en glissant un regard vers Hermione.

- Oh mais je ne fais pas que ça, répondit Sally en riant doucement, je sors aussi. Et, si j'en fais trop, tes frères et Morgane se font un plaisir de me le rappeler.

- Qui est Morgane?

- Ma meilleure amie, répondit Sally alors que la tenture d'une cabine à quelques pas d'eux s'ouvrait brusquement.

- Tu m'as appelée Sally ? demanda une jeune femme en en sortant.

La première chose que l'on remarquait chez elle était ses longs cheveux noirs, ondulants et brillants. Ensuite, sa robe : une longue robe de soirée aussi noire que ses cheveux. Elégante et fluide, la robe arborait un décolleté vertigineux qui s'arrêtait en dessous du nombril de la jeune femme. Sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine offrait un contraste saisissant avec le noir de sa robe et de ses cheveux. Enfin, son petit visage et ses grands yeux bleu pierre étonnaient.

- Tiens, il y a du monde ! s'exclama-t-elle en avançant vers le petit groupe.

L'ondulation fluide de sa robe rendait sa démarche…hypnotique. Difficile de détacher ses yeux de son décolleté et de sa peau éclatante. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que les deux pans de tissus qui le constituaient ne s'éloignent pas plus l'un de l'autre. Sally descendit prestement du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise.

- Tu as eu du mal à l'enfiler ? Elle est confortable ? Pas trop longue ? Le sort d'attraction fonctionne ? demanda-t-elle en examinant la robe et celle qui la portait.

- Non, oui, tout dépend des chaussures que l'on porte et oui. D'autres questions ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Sally continua son inspection sans répondre.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Sally se releva brusquement.

- Excuse-moi ! Voici Fred dont je t'ai déjà parlé, sa mère, sa sœur et les meilleurs amis de son frère.

- Enchantée, Je m'appelle Morgane, dit-elle en serrant la main de chacune des personnes que lui avait énuméré Sally.

- Tu peux faire un tour sur toi-même ? demanda Sally, reprenant le fil de ses pensées.

Morgane s'exécuta, entraînant sa robe et ses cheveux dans un tourbillon envoûtant. C'est ce moment que choisit Georges pour réapparaître.

- Fred, tu as une vision particulière de la solitude, lança-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Chacun se retourna brusquement, surpris par cette intervention. Le Georges qu'ils regardaient tous avait quelque chose d'irréel...et, à bien y regarder, il était...transparent ! Fred s'approcha de _Georges_ et le prit par l'épaule sous les yeux éberlués de tous.

- Chers amis, je vous présente le S.C.G.I, Système de Communication par Génie Interposé...

Il avait ramené ses poings sur ses hanches de sorte que la plupart de son bras traversait George qui avait pris la même position et ont le bas gauche traversait le corps de Fred.

- ...Ce dispositif mis au point par nos deux brillants cerveaux permet de communiquer à distance en voyant et étant vu !

- Le son et l'image réunit dans un dispositif portatif, enchaîna George.

- Il faut tout de même admettre que nous avons été inspiré...

- Par les moldus, c'est vrai, approuva George d'un hochement de tête.

- Ils ont des petites boîtes appelées téléphones mobiles qui leur permettent de parler à distance !

- Et des dispositifs, appelés hologrammes, qui leur permettent de reproduire une image en trois dimensions.

- On devrait enseigner ce genre de choses à Poudlard, conclut Fred.

- Tu connaîtrais ce genre de choses si tu avais suivi le cours d' Etude de Moldus, Fred, intervint Hermione.

- Au fait, Fred, reprit George, j'ai besoin de toi au magasin !

Fred et George prirent donc congé. Mrs Weasley continua de papoter avec Sally et Morgane. Hermione et Ginny furetèrent dans les rayons alors que Ron et Harry, ne sachant pas trop que faire, retournèrent à la boutique des jumeaux.

Harry regardait défiler le paysage à travers une des vitres du Poudlard Express. Il se remémorait les évènements marquants des vacances...comme cette journée où ils étaient allés à la piscine. Ginny et Hermione s'étaient fait draguer, Ron s'en était mêlé, le ton était monté et le tout s'était fini en dispute. Dispute qui avait enfin débloqué la situation entre Ron et Hermione. Enfin, après moult péripéties, ils sortaient ensemble ! Ils en avaient mis du temps pour se comprendre ! A croire qu'ils ne parlaient pas le même langage... Et son dernier cours d'occlumancie...quel carnage ! Sans oublier le jour où...

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par le retour de Ron et d'Hermione dans le compartiment, ils revenaient de leur réunion de préfet. Hermione était passé Préfète-en-chef et Ron était devenu préfet, autre évènement important de ses vacances.

- Devinez qui est l'autre Préfet-en-chef ? demanda Hermione d'un air accablé.

- Drago Malefoy ! asséna Ron d'un air furieux avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Drago Malefoy ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Tous étaient dégoûtés, furieux et interdits à la fois. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu approuver un tel choix ? Le débat qui suivit fut d'ailleurs des plus houleux. Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure, ils se calmèrent.

Harry posa un instant son regard sur la jeune fille endormie en face de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vue à Poudlard auquel cas il s'en souviendrait. Elle était fine, métis et ses cheveux noirs et bouclés n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait de plus discret. Quand ils étaient montés dans le Poudlard Express, c'était le wagon le plus vide qu'ils avaient trouvé. Et quand ils s'y étaient installés, elle était déjà là, endormie, la tête contre la fenêtre.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Lavande et Parvati Patil.

- Tiens, chez vous aussi il y a une étrangère ! lança Lavande, souriante.

- Je parie que vous ne savez pas d'où elle vient ! enchaîna Parvati.

Elles parcouraient leur auditoire des yeux, attendant visiblement que quelqu'un leur demande ce qu'elles savaient. Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Elle est l'un des enfants des différents diplomates venus en Angleterre pour créer une alliance contre Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit-elle. Et, vu son teint basané et ses cheveux, je dirais qu'elle vient du Maghreb. Mais ça pourrait être tout autre chose.

Lavande et Parvati se rembrunirent et quittèrent l'endroit, déçues de n'avoir pu annoncer cette nouvelle sensationnelle.

- Des enfants de diplomates ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

- Oui, les professeurs nous ont chargés de les guider et de les aider à s'adapter à Poudlard . Ca ne doit pas être facile pour eux de débarquer ainsi dans une école inconnue - certains parlent à peine Anglais -, c'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour leur venir en aide dès qu'ils en auront besoin ! dit Hermione en regardant chacune des personnes assises dans le wagon avec insistance.

- Des enfants de tous les pays ? interrogea Neville.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle . Tout d'abord parce que je doute que tous les pays aient envoyés des émissaires et ensuite parce que certains diplomates n'ont pas d'enfants. Seuls sont à Poudlard les enfants dont les parents n'ont pas voulu ou pas pu les laisser au pays.

- Des enfants de tous les âges ? questionna Ginny.

Elle n'en finissait pas de poser des questions ! Et quand ce n'était pas elle, c'était un autre ! De temps en temps, Ron relayait Hermione pour répondre aux nombreuses questions.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le train roulait maintenant. Une bruine tombait depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Harry finissait une partie d'échec avec Ron quand il entendit un léger sifflement. Le bruit se rapprochait, s'amplifiait et, bientôt, il devint un cri strident. Harry tourna brusquement le visage vers la fenêtre, cherchant quelle créature pouvait pousser un cri pareil et se demandant, angoissé, ce qu'une telle créature pouvait bien faire aussi près du Poudlard Express. Ron regardait par-dessus son épaule. Hermione s'était précipitée à côté de lui pour observer ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Ginny, Neville et Luna s'étaient tournés face à la porte, comme pour protéger toutes les entrées. La jeune fille en face de lui scrutait le paysage, baguette à la main. A travers la bruine, il distingua d'abord une créature ailée, au vol maladroit et hésitant. Ensuite, il reconnut une harpie. Une seconde, une troisième apparut. Bientôt, une horde se forma. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Le Poudlard Express était attaqué. Un deuxième groupe de créatures volantes se forma. Visiblement, les harpies faisaient tout pour les éviter. Les harpies hurlèrent et le deuxième groupe se jeta sur le train. Comme au ralenti, Harry vit les créatures s'approcher, leurs formes se détacher du paysage. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier l'origine de ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elles étaient à une dizaine de mètres du train. Ces créatures étaient difformes, horribles, aucune ne se ressemblait. Plus que cinq mètres. Certaines avaient des ailes transparentes comme celles des libellules, d'autres membraneuses comme celles des chauve-souris, d'autres encore avaient les ailes parsemées de touffes de plumes disparates. Harry avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui semblait sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Deux mètres. Un. L'une d'elles s'écrasa contre la vitre. Harry recula d'un bon, terrifié. Ce qu'il venait de voir lui glaçait le sang, faisait monter le long de son échine un frisson d'horreur, hérissait ses cheveux sur sa tête. Les yeux de la créature brillaient d'intelligence, de douleur et de terreur. Ces yeux-là...étaient humains.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

Quelques secondes plus tard, la créature chargea, tête la première. Mais le choc ne fut pas assez grand et la créature, toujours consciente, chargea à nouveau, son sang teintant peu à peu la vitre. Elle continua ainsi, désespérément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus la force de voler et aille s'écraser sous les roues du Poudlard Express. Le bond de surprise qu'ils avaient tous fait leur fut des plus salutaires car si la créature n'était pas parvenue à briser la vitre, elle l'avait fortement fragilisée. Et lorsqu'une harpie fonça dessus, elle vola en éclats. Mais la distance entre le petit groupe et la fenêtre permit à Hermione de lancer un sort qui les protégea. L'étrangère lança alors un sort qui propulsa la harpie à une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Tout se passait très vite. Les masses de poils noirs qu'Harry et ses amis avaient pris pour des sacs de fourrures lorsqu'ils étaient entrés se révélèrent être deux espèces de gros chats aux queues étranges. Ils se postèrent de part et d'autre de la fenêtre.

- IL FAUT QU'ON SE PROTEGE DE CES MONSTRES ! Hurla Ginny pour se faire entendre à travers le hurlement du vent et le roulement du train.

Harry lança un reparo bien maîtrisé qui recréa immédiatement une fenêtre solide et lisse mais teintée de rouge.

- Mes sashtets nous protègent déjà, déclara l'étrangère, parlant pour la première fois.

Comme un seul homme, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna pivotèrent leurs têtes vers elle :

- Quoi ! S'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Ginny, surpris de l'entendre parler, Hermione de ne pas savoir ce qu'étaient des Sashtets et Neville parce qu'il n'avait pas compris alors que Luna souriait.

Désignant les espèces de chats, la fille leur répondit :

- Mes sashtets. Ce sont des créatures magiques très puissantes. Maintenant qu'ils sont réveillés, ils peuvent nous protéger et puisque la fenêtre est réparée, il n'y a plus de problème.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix grave et chaude, dans un anglais fluide.

- Génial ! Et tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Ginny.

- Sianti Manala.

- Ginny Weasley, répondit Ginny en lui serrant la main.

- Et moi, c'est Neville Longdubat, lança celui-ci en souriant. Merci pour ton aide.

- Luna Lovegood, dit cette dernière en faisant une petite révérence.

- Ron...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire les présentations ! S'écria Harry quelque peu agacé.

- Harry ! Lança Hermione d'un ton réprobateur. Nous sommes en sécurité, calme-toi.

- NOUS sommes en sécurité, pas les autres ! IL FAUT qu'on leur vienne en aide ! ET VITE !

- Je sais parfaitement ce que nous avons à faire mais la précipitation ne nous a jamais été bénéfique !

Harry se tut immédiatement, honteux de s'être laissé emporter.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, reprit Hermione en souriant à Sianti.

- Enchantée, répondit Sianti.

- Maintanant, continua Hermione en se tournant vers ses amis, on se sépare en groupes de deux : Harry avec Neville, Ginny et Luna ensemble, Ron, tu viens avec moi. Pas de prises de risques inutiles, on n'est pas des super-héros alors faites attention à vous !

Se tournant vers Sianti, elle ajouta :

- Si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à nous ou rester avec tes sashtets. Si tu restes, nous devrons verrouiller et sécuriser la porte alors décide-toi vite.

- Je pars. Seule.

- Seule ? S'exclama Harry qui trouvait le temps long. Ne sois pas stupide, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, répondit Sianti d'un ton sec, merci de me poser la question ! Indra, Kephren ! On y va !

Elle sortit du compartiment, ses drôles de bêtes sur les talons.

Une fois dans le couloir, Sianti se concentra sur un sort qui lui permettait de trouver ses amis brésiliens, Lola et Pavel, qu'elle s'était fait au cours des soirées diplomatiques de son père. Kephren et Indra créaient une pellicule de protection autour de leur trois corps. Le couloir était plein à craquer. Adultes et adolescents se bousculaient les uns les autres, certains tentant vainement de rétablir ordre et discipline. En quelques secondes, sa baguette trouva quelle direction prendre et Sianti se laissa guider. Lola et Pavel étaient à une voiture de distance, elle les rejoignit donc rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment, une harpie se faisait bourrer de coups de pieds par une jeune fille basanée, d'environ 1m60 et dont les cheveux semblait avoir été coiffés avec un pétard. A côté, un grand brun, basané lui aussi, consolait un trio de filles en pleurs. D'un geste négligeant, il lança un reparo sur les débris de verres qui jonchaient le sol et les fauteuils.

- Je vois que je me suis inquiétée pour rien, s'exclama Sianti en entrant, mi-amusée, mi-soulagée.

- Sianti ! S'écria Lola en donnant un dernier coup de pied au monstre qui le fit rouler sous une banquette. Où étais-tu ? On a voulu te chercher en montant dans le train mais Pavel s'est fait alpaguer par ces minettes. Impossible de s'en séparer !

- Quelle idée aussi d'avoir un jumeau aussi beau ! Répondit Sianti en souriant ironiquement à Lola. En fait, je n'étais pas très loin... Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Ah ! Cette stupide bête a eu l'idée stupide de nous attaquer. Tu me connais, je réagis au quart de tour, alors je lui ai envoyé un assommoir et je l'ai finie à la main.

- Cette harpie n'a pas eu de chance de tomber sur Lola ! Lança Pavel en faisant un clin d'œil à Sianti.

- _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire_, intervint Kephren dans l'esprit de Sianti, _elle en a fait de la marmelade ! Surtout ne te mets jamais cette fille à dos ! ..._

Un professeur entra brusquement dans le compartiment, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il avait des cheveux noirs et graisseux, un nez crochu et une robe noire si ample que des remous l'animaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Un nouveau trio de héros à ce que je vois ! Leur lança-t-il d'un air hautain.

Il émit un reniflement dédaigneux et ajouta :

- Ecartez-vous ! Je dois sécuriser la fenêtre.

- C'est déjà fait, professeur, intervint Sianti.

En effet, Kephren et Indra s'étaient de nouveau postés de part et d'autre de la fenêtre. Le professeur les écarta de son chemin d'un geste agacé et lança un sort sur la fenêtre.

Quelques secondes passèrent, les minettes n'émettaient plus un son depuis l'apparition du professeur. Dans une explosion de couleurs, le sort revint en pleine face de son émetteur. Celui-ci s'effondra, verdâtre, des brocolis dans les oreilles.

- ... Comme quoi, faut toujours faire attention aux interférences de magie, s'exclama Lola.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? C'est un professeur ! S'exclama Sianti, inquiète pour son avenir scolaire.

- Et alors ? Répondit Lola. Ca n'empêche pas d'être bête ! S'il t'avait écoutée, il n'en serait pas là ! Allez, oublie ça. On bouge ? Cette harpie m'a mise en appétit, j'ai envie de me défouler !

- Il serait plus sûr de rester ici, répondit Pavel mais sous un regard noir de sa sœur, il ajouta, mais d'autres personnes sont peut-être dans une situation difficile... Je pense qu'on peut laisser Kephren et Indra ici et au moins, allez voir dans le couloir d'en face.

- Et on revient après vérifier que le professeur ne s'est pas réveillé ! Ajouta Sianti.

- Si tu veux, répondit Lola en haussant les épaules.

Ils se faufilèrent donc hors de leur compartiment, traversèrent le couloir et se postèrent des deux côtés de la porte d'en face. Sianti et Lola à droite, Pavel à gauche. Pavel interrogea Lola et Sianti des yeux. Elles hochèrent de la tête en signe d'assentiment et, d'un coup, il ouvrit la porte.

A l'intérieur, deux filles et deux garçons étaient évanouis sur leur banquette. Une créature difforme maintenait un troisième jeune homme au sol, sa gueule ouverte dangereusement proche de celle de sa proie. Sianti fut la plus rapide, elle expulsa la créature à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Pavel la transforma en pierre. Ensuite, Lola fit léviter la statue et l'expulsa à l'extérieur.

C'est là que Sianti remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : il n'y avait ni vitre ni débris de vitre. Elle s'approcha de la personne la plus proche. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Sianti claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Aucune réaction. Elle secoua la fille par les épaules, sans résultat autre que de faire bouger ses cheveux. Rapidement, elle déboucha un flacon de sels qu'elle avait toujours sur elle depuis l'attentat et le plaça sous le nez de la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un filet de sang coulant de son oreille droite. Sianti fit pivoter sa tête et vérifia l'oreille gauche. Un filet de sang identique en coulait.

La fille se réveillait. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle, livide.

- Que... Que... QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ?

- Le train a été attaqué.

- QUOI ?

Sianti se tourna vers Lola et Pavel.

- Je crois qu'ils sont sourds...Vous pouvez vérifier leurs oreilles ?

Lola et Pavel s'exécutèrent et tournèrent vers Sianti des visages déconfits.

- J'espère que quelqu'un pourra les soigner..., murmura Lola.

La jeune fille réveillée par Sianti, voyant Lola et Pavel examiner les oreilles de ses camarades, plaqua ses mains sur les siennes, se mit à trembler, hurla aussi fort qu'elle pu et finit par éclater en sanglots. Sianti s'assit à côté d'elle et entreprit de la calmer. Ensuite, elle lui expliqua en traçant des lettres magiques dans l'air ce qu'elle savait.

* * *

Je ne suis pas Tamsyn pour vous demander de reviewez ce chapitre mais je vous le demande tout de même. Ce chapitre vous vient de trèèès loin, et probablement d'autres qui suivront. Je suis sûr que Tam' serait plus que joyeuse, là-bas, si elle vous voyait reviewez avec énormément de ferveur son chapitre qui a traversé la planète et passé entre les mains de trois personnes pour finalement être posté sur ! A vos claviers, lecteurs ! 


End file.
